Destino
by ygnita99
Summary: -Tú eres un héroe y yo todo lo contrario... ¿Por qué el destino nos obliga a enfrentarnos?
1. Encuentro

_**Mi primer intento de fic. n.n hice algunas correcciones de redacción y ortografía para los que no lo habían leido antes, para los que si no hay problema no cambié ningún aspecto de la historia. **_

_**Sugerencias, dudas, comentarios o lo que sea es bien recibido y deja un review por favor n.n  
**_

_**Yu-Gi-oH! 5D's no me pertenece y hago esto por diversión.  
**_

**Capítulo 1. _Encuentro_**

"_Hace cinco mil años antes de nuestro tiempo, la Gente de las Estrellas llamó al "Dragón de la Estrella" suplicándole por ayuda y así salvar sus tierras de los "Inmortales Terrestres" que amenazaban la paz. El "Dragón de la Estrella" respondió al llamado y bajó del cielo en la forma del Dragón Carmesí._

_El Dragón Carmesí se enfrentó a los Inmortales Terrestres, con la ayuda de sus seis sirvientes. Los dragones lograron sellar a sus oponentes en las líneas de Nazca..."_

-¿Y que pasó después papá?- preguntó muy emocionado un pequeño de cabello oscuro con toques amarillos en algunos de sus cabellos.

-La paz regresó a la tierra pero-hizo una pequeña pausa- ya es hora de dormir Yusei- dijo el hombre que estaba sentado al lado del niño.

-¿Y si los Inmortales Terrestres aparecen de nuevo, el Dragón Carmesí aparecerá también?

-Dije, es hora de dormir.

-Si, pero ¿Y si...?-.

-Yusei- fue cortado por el padre con tono serio pero no severo.

-Bueno ya me duermo, buenas noche papá- dijo el niño mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

-Buenas noches hijo

El padre cerró la puerta de la habitación y caminó hacia su alcoba muy serio.

_Me pregunto si podrán afrontar el peligro que les espera..._-pensó

.

.

-¡Carly!- gritó muy enojado un muchacho albino con una marca roja que atravesaba su rostro-¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Espero, por tu seguridad no encontrarte porque cuando lo haga...!

-¡Jajaja! ¿Pero que le pasó a tu ropa?- dijo una chica de cabello oscuro hasta la cadera y de ojos azules. Usaba un vestido azul claro y negro que estaba cubierto por una especie de capa corta adornada con líneas verdes.

-¡Misty! ¡¿Dónde está?!

-¿Carly? No lo sé, hace horas que no la veo, aunque creo que esa era su intención- se burló mientras observaba al chico– Pero ya aparecerá cariño, ahora vamos a teñir tu ropa de negro, el rosa no te queda.

-Genial, no sólo tengo que soportar a mi hemanita, ahora mi novia también me molesta

-Tranquilo Kiryu, ahora vamos- señaló mientras avanzaban y salían de la habitación.

Unos cuantos kilómetros más allá en lo profundo del bosque, una joven de cabello oscuro y largo, de ojos color gris, caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella vestía una mini falda y un top negros, además de una capa corta con líneas naranjas, guantes hasta la mitad de sus brazos y botas azabaches.

-Me gustaría ver la cara que puso mi hermano al ver el el nuevo tono de sus ropas- rió la muchacha- pero no había tiempo, no podía perderme mi caminata nocturna.

La noche era fresca y clara, la luna iluminaba el camino de la chica, no había sonidos ajenos al bosque, todo estaba muy tranquilo y apacible. Era perfecto. A Carly le encantaban esas noches, pues podía pensar claramente en esos momentos cuando más lo necesitaba, y éste era uno de ellos. Desde hacía ya varios días que no podía dormir bien, algo la molestaba y aún no descubría que era. Desde pequeña tenía el don de la videncia, sin embargo no le había servido de nada, no podía ver nada raro en el futuro, su visión estaba nublada.

Llegó hasta un claro en medio de tanta naturaleza. Se sentó al pie de un árbol. Era su lugar favorito, iba allí cada noche, era "su lugar". Abrazó sus piernas y escondió su cabeza en ellas.

_No te preocupes Carly, seguro no es nada, son sólo cosas tuyas. Como si el mundo se fuese a terminar, ¡por favor!_- pensaba mientras una sombra se acercaba silenciosamente hacia ella.

.

.

La luna resplandecía, mostrando su majestuosidad en el cielo infinito; las estrellas parecían bailar a su alrededor. Era una fiesta en el universo. Pero Yusei no parecía notarlo, aquella revelación que le hizo su padre lo tenía bastante intranquilo. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien había entrado a la recamara.

-¡Hey! ¿Sabes a dónde fue Jack?-preguntó un muchacho de cabello naranja, con varios tatuajes dorados en su rostro y cierto aire infantil.

-Salió a caminar, eso fue lo que me dijo-respondió muy calmado el pensativo joven de chaqueta azul.

-Como sea. Martha quiere que le ayudemos a servir la cena.

Yusei asintió y siguió a su compañero fuera del cuarto.

_._

.

Se aproximó sin que la chica lo notara, alzó una mano y la acercó lentamente hacia ella. Carly volteó rápidamente y trató de alejarse.

-¡Espera!- gritó el intruso, mientras impedía que la muchacha huyera. Estiró su brazo y logró agarrarla de la mano derecha. Carly se giró y entonces vio a un joven alto, rubio, de ojos violetas, de pie frente a ella. Estaba sorprendida, no podía moverse, no podía decir nada ¿por qué?, ni ella misma lo sabía.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó el apuesto chico.

-Carly- dijo -¿_por qué le respondes?_- se cuestionó mentalmente- Debo irme- se soltó de la mano del joven y dio media vuelta

-¿Volverás?

-... no lo sé- dijo antes de perderse en la oscuridad del bosque.

Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir pensando en lo que había sucedido, en el encuentro que tuvieron. Para ambos era una extraña sensación, de alguna manera sabían que no había sido una coincidencia, era como si se hubiesen llamado durante mucho tiempo, pero sin notarlo siquiera.

"_Carly"-_ el ojivioleta sacudió su cabeza-_ ¿qué ocurre?¿por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?, _ _aunque... tal vez mañana la vea de nuevo..._-y con este pensamiento se quedó dormido.

_¿Quién será?¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? Sólo yo conozco el camino...umm..siento que ya lo había visto antes... en alguna parte..._-la joven se acomodó en la cama- _quizá lo recuerde mañana... quizá le pregunte su nombre..._-en ese momento cayó en un profundo sueño.


	2. Planificación

**_Segundo capítulo, espero que no los decepcione n.n También le hice correcciones pero muy pocas, sólo donde me parecía raro :S _**

**Capítulo 2. Planificación**

Al día siguiente, Carly amaneció más tranquila, recordó la noche anterior y de alguna manera se sintió inquieta, deseando que el día avanzara más rápido y terminara en ese momento. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió hacia el comedor, seguramente la estarían esperando para desayunar, porque ¿qué hora era?, no muy tarde probablemente. A pesar de su extraña velada y de la ansiedad con la que despertó, la chica se sentía muy animada y, podría decirse, feliz.

Llegó al comedor, una sala grande y algo sombría a pesar de que el sol resplandecía con fuerza y la luz de sus rayos entraba por las ventanas. Una gran mesa de madera se extendía al centro, con una capacidad alrededor de diez personas. A los lados había algunos muebles, también de madera, color siena, una alacena a la derecha, y, un gran cuadro sobre una batalla entre dragones y animales se extendía a lo largo de la pared contigua.

-Hoy has amanecido de buen humor ¿no es así hermanita?- Kiryu se sentó al lado de Carly, la cual lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Algo así-dijo al recordar la broma que había hecho el día anterior.

-Bien, porque...¡pagarás por lo de ayer!- gritó el albino al momento de abalanzarse contra la chica.

-¡Inténtalo!-rió ella divertida por la actitud de su hermano mientras corría alrededor de la mesa perseguida el muchacho.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡Kiryu,Carly!- los reprendió un hombre de blanca cabellera hasta la cintura, con una actitud bastante firme, y pesar de su mirada tranquila paró en seco a ambos jóvenes. Acababa de entrar junto con otra persona más, pero los chicos estaban tan entretenidos en su juego que no lo notaron.

-Lo sentimos padre- dijeron al unisono.

El hombre asintió en aprobación.

-No seas tan duro Rex, sólo se divertían- así habló el otro hombre de aspecto tosco, muy parecido al peliblanco, éste usaba una túnica negra con líneas rojas y dos líneas del mismo color atravesaban su rostro.

-Creo que eres el menos indicado para decir eso Rudger

Entraron también un sujeto que vestía una túnica negra, pero con líneas color amarillo, y al igual que Rudger, líneas rojas en su rostro. Su nombre era Demak y detrás de él venía Misty. Todos se sentaron alrededor del comedor y comieron lo que unos escuálidos sirvientes les servían.

El desayuno transcurrió muy tranquilo y silencioso. Nadie hizo comentario alguno, como si decir algo les fuese a costar la vida. Tal vez era que los hermanos, Rex y Rudger, Godwin infundían cierto temor a los demás miembros notablemente más jóvenes y de alguna manera inexpertos. Al término, Rex Godwin se dirigió hacia la menor del grupo.

-Carly, después del desayuno, quiero que practiques con Rudger la "invocación"- La muchacha asintió, aunque la expresión en su rostro no era muy alegre. Aún así hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír ante aquél individuo al que le debía prácticamente la vida.- Y después de la cena- ahora se dirigió a todos- nos reuniremos aquí para planear el siguiente movimiento.

-Espera, ¿yo también padre?- preguntó la chica de ojos cenicientos.

-Si, tus habilidades nos serán útiles para el siguiente trabajo- y después de aquellos anuncios, todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron.

Carly y Rudger caminaron hasta el patio trasero de la mansión. Era bastante grande, y no se podía decir a ciencia cierta en dónde terminaba el jardín y donde comenzaba el bosque, más bien eran uno solo. El gran tamaño de los árboles impedía el paso total de los rayos del sol, no había ruido a los alrededores, como si alguien hubiese apagado el bosque. Se pararon al centro y comenzaron el entrenamiento.

-Concéntrate Carly, debes reunir la oscuridad y darle forma- dijo el algo atemorizador sujeto de cabello blanco.

-¿Qué forma?- cuestionó algo temerosa.

-Sólo tú puedes saberlo, llegará a ti en el momento indicado.

Carly sólo asintió con gran resignación, respiró profundamente, colocó sus manos como si estuviera agarrando un globo, cerró los ojos y visualizó en su mente las palabras de su tío "_reunir la oscuridad y darle forma, reunir la oscuridad y darle forma..."._En seguida apareció entre sus manos una esfera negra con tonos violetas; al principio no era más grande que una canica pero poco a poco fue adquiriendo más volumen, hasta ser del tamaño de una pelota de basquetbol.

-Bien, continúa, concéntrate.

Pronto un aura oscura envolvió a la muchacha, que aún cerraba los ojos y su rostro expresaba claramente todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. La esfera en sus manos obtuvo una forma humanoide y gelatinosa que hacía movimientos irregulares. El cansancio de Carly era más notable cada vez y la criatura fue desapareciendo paulatinamente hasta ser la esfera inicial y después desaparecer. La chica abrió los ojos, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y respiraba aceleradamente.

-Lo siento, no pude...- dijo la joven tratando de incorporarse y mirar de frente a su acompañante.

-Has mejorado pero no es suficiente. Tu invocación debe estar lista- interrumpió Rudger.

-Una vez más- dijo mientras se ponía en pie con una mirada decisiva.

Y continuaron así por horas, sin lograr mucho. A pesar de que Carly siempre se levantaba y no detenía sus intentos, su esfuerzo no le fue suficiente. Al caer la noche no había logrado nada diferente al primer intento, incluso parecía empeorar debido a la notable fatiga. No podía darle una forma concisa a la energía en sus manos y tenía que soportar los regaños de su tío.

-Es suficiente- le dijo a la exhausta chica que yacía en el suelo casi sin aliento-Continuaremos otro día, es hora de reunirnos con los otros- y caminó hacia el interior de la casa.

La joven se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo y también entró. En el comedor ya se encontraban los demás, cuando Carly apareció Kiryu y Misty la miraron un poco preocupados, el chico le ayudó a sentarse a su izquierda y así, con todos reunidos, comenzó la planificación.

.

.

El día para Jack transcurrió de manera normal, lo cual era raro teniendo como compañero a Crow pues la tarea favorita del pelinaranja era sacar de sus casillas al rubio, al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Se encontraba en la cocina de lo que ahora consideraba como su hogar; desde hace ¿cuánto?¿ocho años? Si, más o menos. En la habitación había un pequeño comedor con seis sillas alrededor, todo de madera; una alacena contenía varias vajillas, pues Martha siempre alimentaba a muchas personas, niños mejor dicho. Aquellos pequeños que habían perdido a sus padres encontraban un lugar seguro en esta casa, un lugar al que, como Jack, podían llamar hogar.

-Jack ¿qué te ocurre? Has estado distraído desde esta mañana- preguntó una mujer robusta de cabello negro amarrado en varias trenzas. Usaba un vestido guinda y una joya azul atada con un cordel rodeaba su cuello.

-Estoy bien Martha, no pasa nada-respondió el chico de ojos violetas.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras- dijo con un tono maternal.

-Lo sé-el muchacho se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba dispuesto a salir de la cocina.

-El Dr. Fudo quiere hablar con ustedes después de la cena- habló la matrona mientras sacaba del refrigerador algunos alimentos, probablemente para esa noche.

Jack no contestó, se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó en su cama, escuchó las risas de los niños, le pareció también escuchar a Crow y a Yusei. _"Un día sin novedades"_-pensó, últimamente su vida era así. El día avanzó y al rato se escucharon pasos apresurados que subían por las escaleras, alguien abrió la puerta y entró dispuesto a lanzarse sobre el semi dormido rubio.

-No lo intentes Crow- dijo Jack en tono serio.

-No lo intento, lo hago- argumentó divertido el pelinaranja y se abalanzó.

El ojivioleta rodó fuera de la cama justo antes de ser aplastado por su travieso amigo. Ambos se miraron sin moverse, sabían lo que seguía, siempre era así. Ninguno de los dos perdería ante el otro, no podían permitirlo. Crow fue el primero en actuar, tomó la almohada más cercana como espada y se lanzó contra un "indefenso" Jack; éste evadió el primer golpe y se apresuró a tomar también una almohada-espada. En cuanto la tuvo atizó sobre los pies de su oponente, el cual saltó para esquivar el contraataque y aprovechó la caída para dar un golpe vertical que fue evadido por poco.

En el comedor sólo se escuchaban los ruidos de los objetos que caían por el combate que se jugaba en la planta superior.

-De nuevo Jack y Crow están peleando. Yusei ¿Podrías detener a esos dos antes de que rompan algo?- le dijo Martha. El ojiazul asintió y se dirigió al campo de batalla, quiero decir a la que también era su habitación. Cuando llegó encontró a sus dos mejores amigos sobre una de las camas dispuestos a dar el golpe final.

-¡Jack, Crow, basta!- gritó Yusei. Ambos luchadores de almohada miraron al muchacho que acababa de entrar- ¿Pero que..?-el joven de chaqueta azul quedó sorprendido al observar el aspecto del cuarto.

Hizo un rápido recuento de los daños: camas destendidas, juguetes tirados, colchones que funcionaron como barricadas. Era increíble como dos sujetos podían hacer tanto desastre en tan poco tiempo. Se dirigió a los inmóviles contrincantes y les arrebató las almohadas antes de que pudieran decir algo.

-La cena está lista- les avisó Yusei. Luego se volteó hacia sus amigos con una mirada inquisitoria- Pero no habrá cena para ustedes hasta que arreglen este desastre.

Jack y Crow se miraron y luego al cuarto, decidieron posponer la batalla para otro momento y comenzaron a recoger, hasta que no quedó ni el menor indicio de la guerra que se desató dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Bajaron y ya estaban todos sentados en el enorme comedor. Martha les ordenó que se sentaran y sirvió un plato de sopa a cada uno.

.

.

Los planos de una casa encontraban extendidos a lo largo del comedor. Carly podía verlos claramente aún sentada. Eran de una casa grande, contó por lo menos cinco recámaras, dos en la planta baja y tres en el primer piso, un comedor, una sala, dos habitaciones más, tal vez para oficina y una cocina. _"Debe ser el hogar de alguna familia rica de la ciudad"_ -pensó.

-Primero-comenzó Rex Godwin- estos son los planos de la casa de los Izayoi, el objetivo es entrar y eliminar al Salvador que se encuentra allí antes de que sus compañeros lo encuentren.

-¿Salvador?-preguntó la más joven del grupo.

-Olvidaba que no te habíamos dicho nada. Escucha con atención. La gente nos llama "Portadores Oscuros", la prueba de ello es la marca en tu brazo derecho. Los dioses del inframundo o "Inmortales Terrestres" nos concedieron su poder pero a cambio debemos acabar con los aliados del "Dragón Carmesí" conocidos como Salvadores. Aki Izayoi es una de ellos, por eso debemos eliminarla.- explicó.

-¿Eliminar?¿Quieres decir..?-inquirió una sorprendida Carly

-Liquidarlos.

La chica no podía creerlo. Recordó las veces cuando su padre hacía ese tipo de reuniones, a ella se le impedía asistir; siempre le decían que aún era muy joven y que cuando pudiera estar allí le dirían algo muy importante pero ¿en verdad ese era lo que siempre deseó que le dijeran? Jamás pensó que su deber fuera matar a alguien, no podía ser, debía haber un error; sin embargo la marca en su brazo...

-¡No!-gritó notablemente alterada- ¡No puede ser cierto, padre!¿Por qué?

-Es cierto-contestó tranquilamente- Y debes afrontarlo.

-Pero..

-¡Ya basta!- su voz resonó en toda la habitación lo cual sólo puso más nerviosa a la chica. Los demás no se movian, Misty y Kiryu la miraban con un poco de lástima. -Es tu deber y ahora usa tus poderes y dinos cómo podemos entrar.

Carly tuvo que resignarse y hacer lo que le ordenaban. Respiró profundamente y por un momento pareció que había perdido la conciencia. -Puedo ver... -dijo- Las sirvientas salen al jardín por la puerta trasera antes de ir a dormir, los dueños están acostados en las habitaciones del primer piso, la hija también, no hay ningún vigilante, es todo- terminó y casi cae de su asiento si no es porque su hermano la atrapó a tiempo y la acomodó de nuevo en su silla. Aún estaba cansada del entrenamiento.

-Entonces entramos por la puerta trasera en cuanto salga la servidumbre- sugirió Rudger.

-Así es-afirmó Rex- Misty, tú nos cubrirás de ser vistos, Kiryu te asegurarás de que no haya alguna alarma y si es así te encargas de ello- el chico asintió- Demak irás con mi hermano y conmigo, nos encargaremos de la chica y Carly...- la chica volteó un poco cansada y preocupada- esperarás aquí.

Carly sintió un gran alivio cuando su padre pronunció esas palabras. Aunque en seguida olvidó esa sensación tras recordar el objetivo de esa reunión. Tenía mucho que pensar pero decidió dejarlo para después ya que la fatiga que tenía estaba cada vez más presente. La reunión terminó y pudo dirigirse a su recámara. Ya en ella, se tumbó en la cama y durmió. Esa noche, no quiso pensar en nada más.

.

.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó un impaciente chico.

-Crow calma, esto es importante- lo reprendió Martha.

En ese momento apareció un hombre en bata blanca, de cabello negro y ojos azules. A su lado se encontraba un joven de unos diecisiete años, muy parecido a él que vestía un pantalón y una chaqueta azul con rodilleras y hombreras naranjas. Eran el Dr. Fudo y su hijo, Yusei.

-Y bien ¿para qué nos querías reunir?- cuestionó el rubio.

-Para platicar-respondió el padre de Yusei- Por favor siéntense y escuchen- todos los presentes tomaron asiento- Bien conocen la leyenda de la Gente de las Estrellas y el Dragón Carmesí- ante este comentario los demás asintieron- Hace algunos años descubrí que los Inmortales Terrestres encontraron una forma de escapar de su prisión y ahora amenazan una vez más con destruir el mundo una vez más.

Los presentes quedaron un tanto asombrados por tal comentario. Se creó un silencio sepulcral en la sala que fue cortado por el ojivioleta.

-Es sólo una leyenda, tú lo has dicho ¿cómo puedes comprobarlo? Suena muy poco convincente lo que estás diciendo- replicó con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno Jack, la primer prueba es la marca que llevan ustedes tres en el brazo derecho. Es la marca del Dragón Carmesí quien los ha elegido como sus sirvientes. Tú portas las alas, Crow la cola y Yusei la cabeza- anunció mientras dibujaba la silueta de un dragón en una hoja de papel- La siguiente prueba es el Gran Incendio, donde mucha gente murió, entre ellos tus padres y los de Crow- el rubio bajó la mirada al recordar aquél suceso- Los "Portadores Oscuros" iniciaron ese incendio utilizando la magia que los "Inmortales Terrestres" les dieron.

Jack no podía creerlo, sus padres... por culpa de unos locos que creen en leyendas- Si lo que dices es cierto ¿qué debemos hacer ahora?- dijo mostrando que estaba molesto.

-Debemos encontrar a los Salvadores que faltan. Sé donde se encuentra la portadora de la garra trasera pero debemos darnos prisa y traerla lo más pronto posible.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Crow.

-Porque no podemos permitir que los Portadores Oscuros la encuentren antes- respondió Yusei.

-Así es- afirmó el - Iremos mañana a Ciudad Neo Domino por ella.

-¿Y sabes quién es, o su nombre?- inquirió Martha.

-Su nombre es Aki Izayoi- contestó el hombre de bata blanca.


	3. Competencia

Capítulo 3. _Competencia_

"_-Mamá- dijo una pequeña abrazando a la mujer que la acompañaba- ¿por qué lloras?_

_-Mi pequeña- le respondió con sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas- no te preocupes, yo te protegeré siempre, no lo olvides..._

_La voz de la madre desaparecía paulatinamente, como si ésta se alejara repitiendo una y otra vez lo que decía. _

_-¡Mamá!¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritaba la niña desesperada_

_-¡Regresa, te necesito!- la infante había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba una joven de cabello largo y negro- No sé que hacer..._

_El calor en la habitación aumentó gradualmente; pronto se vio rodeada por ardientes llamas consumiéndolo todo a su alrededor. La chica podía sentir como el fuego la quemaba, el dolor era insoportable pero más el hecho de estar sola en una situación tan difícil. Gritó con toda su fuerza, llamando a su madre más ésta no aparecía..."_

-¡Mamá!- chilló Carly enderezándose en la cama respirando aceleradamente.- Sólo fue un sueño...

En ese momento alguien llamó a su puerta. _"¿Quién podrá ser?"_ pensó. Se acomodó un poco y permitió que el visitante entrara. Se trataba de Rex Godwin. Ingresó en la habitación y se sentó en una silla próxima a la cama de la chica. La habitación no era muy grande y en ella sólo había un escritorio, la silla y la cama. No había nada de decoración, parecía algo triste.

-Lamento molestarte pero es necesario que hablemos- comenzó el hombre de cabello blanco.

-Debes estar enfadado conmigo- replicó Carly bajando la mirada para evitar cualquier contacto visual con su padre.

-No lo estoy. Es normal que estés algo confundida, a todos les pasó lo mismo; incluso a mi- su voz parecía tranquila y comprensiva, haciendo que la joven se sintiera con más confianza- Supongo que también es mi culpa por decírtelo tan deprisa, por eso estoy aquí, para responder tus dudas. Así que adelante, pregunta.

Carly estaba algo sorprendida, su padre jamás había actuado de esa manera. Aún así quería respuestas y tal vez eso la ayudaría a aclarar sus ideas.

-Bien, creo que lo más importante es saber... ¿por qué debemos acabar con esos "Salvadores"?- su rostro mostraba algo de miedo, como si sus preguntas fueran a ponerla en peligro o fuesen a enfadar a su tutor.

-Porque ellos se interpondrán en nuestro camino. Nosotros fuimos elegidos para crear un nuevo mundo, uno donde ya no exista la maldad que ha carcomido el alma del hombre desde hace siglos.

-Pero, ¿de qué manera lograremos eso?

-Para ello es necesario acabar con el mundo y sus habitantes. Suena drástico, lo sé... pero es indispensable hacerlo de esa forma -Rex observó el rostros de su atónita hija por eso suavizó aún más su voz- Carly... tú sabes mejor que nadie que es cierto, recuerda cómo te trataban las personas, a tu hermano y a ti antes de que yo los encontrara.

La muchacha no podía creer aún que destruir al mundo fuese necesario pero al escucharlo de su padre, que jamás le había mentido o la había traicionado, la hacía dudar. Recordó su vida antes de conocer a Rex Godwin, las amenazas hacía ella y su hermano cuando apenas tenían ocho y diez años respectivamente; los insultos, los múltiples rechazos; incluso los golpes que recibía Kiryu por protegerla. Su padre tenía razón, la gente era mala y era imprescindible acabar con todos ellos.

-Piénsalo detenidamente, sólo no te apresures ¿está bien?- dijo el hombre al momento que se levantaba y se disponía a salir.

Abandonó el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un hombre cubierto por una capa lo estaba esperando desde hacía algunos momentos, se notaba impaciente.

-¿La convenciste?- preguntó el encapuchado.

-Aún tiene dudas pero pronto se convencerá.

Ambos caminaron hasta perderse en la oscuridad del pasillo. Se podía notar una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de los dos.

.

.

La habitación estaba muy silenciosa y a pesar de ello, Jack no podía conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba recostado en su cama, debatiéndose mentalmente por si creer o no en lo que dijo el Dr. Fudo. Su compañero de cabello naranja dormía en la cama de su derecha, mientras que Yusei yacía en la de enfrente. Él y su padre habían decidido quedarse esa noche a dormir en casa de Martha aunque en realidad vivían en Ciudad Neo Domino, al menos desde hacía algunos años. En un principio, residían todos juntos, hasta que el talento de ambos, padre e hijo, sobresalió y llegó a oídos de influyentes personas en la ciudad.

Eso permitió al Dr. Fudo conectar la marginada isla Satélite con Ciudad Neo Domino y aunque los ciudadanos no congeniaron muy bien con los satelitales al principio, con el paso del tiempo las relaciones entre ellos fueron más amenas.

El muchacho rubio se cansó de tratar de conciliar el sueño, llevaba casi tres horas intentándolo. Se levantó de la cama, cuidando no despertar a sus amigos. Tomó su chaqueta blanca y salió de la casona. La temperatura había bajado y podía sentirse una corriente de aire frío pero eso no le importó. Comenzó a caminar, parecía no tener rumbo fijo sin embargo él sabía perfectamente a donde quería ir.

.

.

A pesar de lo cansada que se sentía y por más vueltas que daba en la cama, Carly no podía dormirse. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba, sus ojos imploraban cerrarse pero justo en el momento en que lo lograban, algún pensamiento fugaz los separaba de nuevo. Y no era para menos, la chica había tenido bastantes noticias a lo largo del día.

No lo soportó más y se levantó. Buscó su capa, se colocó sus botas y se dispuso a salir. Lo hizo con mucho cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido y molestar a los demás quienes probablemente ya estaban durmiendo; o eso esperaba; no quería que alguien la interceptara con más preguntas o algún tipo de sermón. Ella deseaba tranquilidad, al menos por esa noche y sabía donde podría conseguirla.

A los pocos minutos, la joven de ojos grises llegó al lugar deseado, aquel que ella había encontrado por casualidad una noche hacía una año más o menos, cuando trataba de huir de la furia de su hermano tras haberle jugado una de sus típicas bromas. Desde ese momento, la chica regresaba cada vez que quería o lo necesitaba. Sin embargo alguien se le había adelantado esta vez pues cuando llegó no era la única que estaba allí aunque tanto el extraño como ella no se percataron de ello.

Carly se sentó, se acomodó un poco su capa pues tenía algo de frío. _"¿Que debería hacer?"_- se dijo mentalmente y suspiró.

Sentado, unos escasos centímetros al lado de la recién llegada pelinegra, permanecía el mismo joven rubio de la noche anterior. _"¿Debería creer lo que dijo?"_- se cuestionó y respiró profundamente. Entonces escuchó como alguien más hacía lo mismo; volteó un poco desconcertado pues al perecer no era el único allí. La joven de ojos grises también había notado que no estaba sola en aquel lugar. Ambos se miraron preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevarían así, es decir, sin notar la presencia del otro. Un sepulcral silencio invadió el ambiente que pronto fue cortado por el muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí Carly?- preguntó. La chica no podía creerlo, recordaba su nombre. Se sintió algo emocionada pero pronto lo desechó.

-No tengo por qué contestarle a un desconocido- respondió un poco altanera aunque en broma.

-Mi nombre es Jack Atlas y nos encontramos ayer, no soy ningún desconocido- la joven no sabía que decir o hacer, él tenía algo de razón. - Aún no me contestas.

-Juguemos un poco- contestó sintiéndose astuta, cuales fueran las intenciones del rubio las averiguaría.- Por cada pregunta que hagas, yo tendré derecho a preguntarte algo ¿te parece justo?

-Bien- asintió Jack- yo empecé, ahora contesta.

-Bueno. Estoy aquí porque necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad. Mi turno. ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

-Por lo mismo supongo- de nuevo hubo silencio.

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Sólo yo conozco el camino, además no es tan fácil el trayecto- cuestionó Carly para romper al abismo que se había creado.

-Casualidad- dijo después de pensarlo un poco- Ayer caminé sin fijarme mucho y llegué hasta aquí. Hoy sólo recordé el camino.

-Eres extraño- objetó la chica y sonrió en seguida. _"No parece que quiera hacerme daño o algo por el estilo"_ concluyó.

Jack la observó y también sonrió. Parecía cansada así que se acercó un poco más a ella permitiéndole recostarse sobre su hombro. La joven así lo hizo, sin siquiera notarlo. Ambos cerraron sus ojos. Habían encontrado la tranquilidad que deseaban y al fin pudieron dormir.

Cuando despertaron se miraron un poco apenados; aún así acordaron verse de nuevo con el pretexto de que a Jack le faltaba hacer su pregunta, "sólo así sería justo" dijeron. Después de eso, cada quien se fue por su lado.

Al llegar a casa de Martha, el desayuno ya estaba servido. El muchacho rubio entró tratando de pasar desapercibido hasta poder tomar su lugar la mesa. Sin embargo todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano pues en cuanto puso un pie en el comedor todos los presentes, incluso los niños, voltearon a verlo.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?- lo cuestionó la gran señora dueña de la casa notablemente enfadada.

-Salí a caminar- fue lo único que pudo articular.

-¿Toda la noche?- Martha suspiró y reemplazó su rostro enojado por uno de ternura maternal- Me tenías muy preocupada Jack, la próxima vez avísame ¿entendido?- el muchacho asintió- Ahora ve a lavarte y siéntate a desayunar.

Dicho y hecho. El desayuno transcurrió de manera normal. Fue hasta la tarde, cuando el Dr. Fudo regresó de su trabajo en la ciudad, que la normalidad terminó. Tal y como habían acordado la noche anterior, Yusei, su padre, Jack y Crow, viajaron hasta Ciudad Neo Domino en busca de Aki Izayoi. Debían convencer a sus padres de dejarla ir con ellos, por lo menos hasta que estuvieran seguros de que ésta no corría ningún peligro, ya que probablemente, como supuso el Dr. Fudo, sus enemigos tratarían de encontrarla también y no podían darse el lujo de que eso pasara. La situación se había convertido en una competencia por ver quien daba antes con los salvadores faltantes.

Llegaron a la mansión del senador de Ciudad Neo Domino, Hideo Izayoi. El ama de llaves los dejó pasar. Eran como las siete de la noche y el senador ya estaba en casa. Recibió a sus invitados con amabilidad. Los invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzaron a platicar.

-Me honra con su visita Dr. Fudo- inició el importante hombre de cabello y barba cafés. Vestía un traje azul marino, camisa blanca y corbata roja.

-Gracias por recibirnos Hideo, éste es mi hijo Yusei, y sus amigos Jack y Crow- dijo señalando a cada uno al decir su nombre.

-Un gusto y ¿a qué debo tu visita?- preguntó amigablemente el señor Izayoi.

-Verás...- el Dr. Fudo le contó sobre la gente de las estrellas, el Dragón Carmesí, los Inmortales Terrestres, los Salvadores, los portadores oscuros. Hideo Izayoi permanecía callado, parecía no creer lo que su compañero le decía- Por eso es necesario que tu hija venga con nosotros- terminó. Habían transcurrido por lo menos dos horas.

-Perdona pero no puedo creer que lo que me dices ahora sea cierto.

-Lo es- replicó el hombre de bata blanca.

-Lo siento, no puedo dejar que te lleves a mi hija sólo por una fantasía. Me sorprende que seas tú el que me dice esto- dijo levantándose del sofá.

-Sé que es poco creíble, pero confía en mí.

Hideo Izayoi estaba pensativo. ¿Debería creerle? Él y el Dr. Fudo habían sido buenos compañeros, podría decirse que eran muy amigos a pesar de haberse conocido apenas dos años atrás aproximadamente. El investigador nunca le había mentido y confiaba plenamente en su criterio, por ello era difícil aceptar lo que decía. Que un hombre tan razonable como él le diga que una leyenda es cierta era de pensarse. O su amigo se había vuelto loco o lo que contaba era verdad. Una parte de él le decía que era cierto, él mismo había visto la marca en el brazo de su hija y siempre se preguntaba qué significaba. Ahora tenía la respuesta, sin embargo seguía sin aceptarlo. Meditó un poco más hasta que por fin habló para comunicar su decisión.

-Lo lamento, me es imposible creerte. No permitiré que mi hija se vaya y si está en peligro, me aseguraré de que nada le pase- dijo el senador dirigiéndose a su compañero.

-Supongo que no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión- respondió resignado, esperando que la decisión de su amigo no fuera la incorrecta- Es hora de que nos vayamos- se levantaron del sofá y se acercaron a la puerta. En eso entró una señora de cabellos largos color rojo, usaba un vestido azul largo; debía ser la esposa del senador, Setsuko Izayoi.

-Perdón que los interrumpa- mencionó la recién llegada- ¿no quisieran tomar algo?

-Gracias por su oferta señora pero ya nos estábamos yendo. Será en otra ocasión- contestó amablemente el mayor de los visitantes.

-Es una pena. Los acompaño a la puerta- ofreció la dama.

-Hideo, si necesitas algo sólo...-dijo el doctor.

-Lo sé- respondió el aludido. Salieron de la habitación encaminándose a la puerta principal.

Una chica pelirroja de ojos cafés iba bajando las escaleras en ese momento. Traía puesto un vestido rojo algo revelador, zapatos del mismo color y medias negras. Al principio se extraño al ver a tantas personas en su casa, casi nadie los visitaba y menos tan tarde. Se detuvo para observar quiénes eran. Un hombre en bata blanca, un joven rubio y alto con actitud arrogante, un chico de cabello naranja con cara de vándalo y... un tranquilo muchacho pelinegro con brillantes ojos azules. Sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle en cuanto lo vio.

Yusei se sintió incómodamente observado. Miró a su alrededor buscando al culpable hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los de la joven de las escaleras. Se quedó atónito, jamás había visto una chica tan hermosa. Se parecía mucho a la señora Setsuko por tanto dedujo que sería su hija, Aki Izayoi; la salvadora que venían a buscar. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Jack, quién le indicó que debían irse.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos papá?- preguntó la joven pelirroja después de que los visitantes se hubieran marchado.

-El Dr. Fudo, su hijo y dos de sus amigos. Aki ya es tarde, ya deberías estar acostada, mañana debes ir a la escuela- respondió su padre. Ella sólo asintió y se dirigió a su habitación. Sus padres hicieron lo mismo. Media hora después, el silencio reinaba en toda la casa. Sólo faltaba que la servidumbre saliera como era la costumbre.

Rodeando la casa de la familia Izayoi, se encontraban cinco figuras oscuras. Una de ellas susurró algunas palabras inaudibles mientras una extraña niebla aparecía de quién sabe donde. Pronto fue tan espesa que no se podía distinguir nada a más de unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Las dos sirvientas de la mansión se ya encontraban afuera, sacando la basura para dar por terminada su labor de ese día y después ir a dormir. Sin embargo, cuando iban de regreso, algo las interceptó; lo último que pudieron ver fue la cabellera plateada de su atacante antes de desmayarse. Kiryu dio la señal a sus compañeros. Al momento, Rex, Rudger y Demak se dispusieron a entrar.

La marca en su brazo comenzó a brillar y arder súbitamente, lo que despertó a Aki. Sentía cómo un gran peligro se acercaba. Se levantó y corrió a la habitación de sus padres.

-¡Mamá, papá!- los llamó muy alterada. Éstos se incorporaron. Hideo Izayoi iba a preguntarle a su hija qué era lo que pasaba, pero no le dio tiempo. Un hombre de capa negra con lineas amarillas entró en la recámara. En cuanto vio a la chica la tomó del brazo y la jaló fuera del cuarto. El padre, al ver aquello se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó contra el intruso, quien lo evadió fácilmente. Sin embargo aquel movimiento fue suficiente para que Aki pudiera zafarse.

-¡Corre hija!- gritó el senador. La chica obedeció muy a su pesar. No quería abandonar a sus padres con aquel sujeto, pero la mirada de su padre era definitiva. Ella debía escapar. No llegó muy lejos, otros dos hombres encapuchados la interceptaron al bajar las escaleras. Sus atuendos eran parecidos a los del primero, excepto que el adorno de sus ropas era rojo el de uno y morado el del otro. La pelirroja se paró en seco al verlos, utilizó toda su agilidad para alejarse en cuanto se abalanzaron sobre ella. Tenían que admitir que era buena y muy escurridiza pues logró llegar al patio trasero.

-¡Misty deténla!- gritó desde dentro el hombre del traje con lineas moradas.

Al instante apareció frente a Aki otra figura cubierta por una capa negra pero ahora con detalles verdes. La niebla comenzó a desvanecerse mientras se acercaba a la asustada chica de ojos cafés.

-Lamento terminar contigo- dijo el personaje. Su voz parecía la de una elegante dama- ¡Ve, Dragon Queen of the Tragic Endings!

De la nada surgió un dragón café con grandes alas verdes y una especie de pequeña armadura lila que no parecía ser muy amigable. Fijó su mirada en la desprotegida joven Izayoi y se dispuso a atacarla.

"_Debo detener ese dragón o me matará"_-pensó mientras corría de las fauces de su atacante. Cuando se sintió más segura lo encaró, se concentró e hizo aparecer un pequeño caballero peliazul, de armadura negra y capa blanca. _"Como en la escuela Aki"_-se dijo mentalmente. Ambas creaciones comenzaron a luchar entre ellas, sin embargo el dragón era más fuerte y atestó un gran golpe a su contrincante haciéndolo desaparecer en miles fragmentos brillantes cual espejo roto. En cuanto se libró de aquella molestia, el Dragón de los trágicos finales se volvió hacia su primer objetivo. Succionó aire y eso sólo significaba una cosa _"¡Su fuego!"_ adivinó la chica más era tarde, no podría salvarse de ese ataque, era su fin.

-¡Aki!- gritó su Hideo Izayoi mientras corría hacia su hija justo antes de que el fuego la alcanzara. La muchacha sólo pudo ver cómo su padre era consumido por las llamas. Cuando éstas terminaron no había ningún rastro del senador.

-¡Hideo!- chilló la señora Setsuko desde la puerta que daba al jardín. Eso sólo llamó la atención del dragón y el siguiente ataque fue directo hacia ella.

-¡Mamá, no!- su advertencia fue en vano. Al igual que su esposo, desapareció entre las llamas.-¡¿Por qué?!- lloró dejándose caer sobre el pasto- Mamá... papá- la marca en su brazo resplandeció como jamás lo había hecho. Se levantó aún con lágrimas en sus ojos, pronto su rostro reflejó una furia incontrolable. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a enrarecerse- ¡Gélidas llamas envolverán al mundo!¡Flores oscuras, florezcan! ¡Aparece, Black Rose Dragon!

Un dragón rojo y negro como hecho de pétalos apareció. La fuerza del viento aumentó, varios remolinos se crearon alrededor de la casa. Uno de ellos se fue contra el Dragón Reina haciéndolo desaparecer de la misma forma en que éste había hecho con el pequeño caballero. El poder de los torbellinos no cesaba; los enemigos estaban asombrados, la situación se había salido de control.

-¡Vámonos!- gritó Rudger.

Todos corrieron para ponerse a salvo de la furia de la Rosa Negra, sin embargo Misty fue alcanzada por uno de los remolinos el cual la hizo estrellarse contra una pared. Kiryu se apresuró a llegar hasta su inconsciente novia, la cargó y se la llevó lo más lejos que pudo.

El auto del Dr. Fudo se detuvo enfrente de los escombros de la casa de los Izayoi. Los vendavales no se detenían lo cual provocó la destrucción de la mansión. Bajaron del vehículo rápidamente y se dirigieron al patio trasero. Allí encontraron a Aki y a su dragón.

-¡Aki!- le gritó el doctor- ¡Detén esto!

Pero la chica no lo escuchaba. Su poder estaba descontrolado y parecía ir en aumento. A ese paso la ciudad podría sufrir el mismo destino que la casa. Debían hacer algo y pronto. Yusei decidió intervenir. Se acercó lo más que pudo a la pelirroja, antes de ser golpeado por uno de los torbellinos; más se mantuvo firme y logró colocarse a un lado de ella.

-Tranquila- le dijo- todo va a estar bien.

-¿Cómo podría estar bien? ¡Mis padres murieron! Estoy sola ahora...- replicó Aki con lágrimas en su rostro.

-No lo estás, nos tienes a nosotros- contestó el chico mientras le mostraba su marca que lo designaba como Salvador.

La chica se sorprendió ¿cómo podía ser que él tuviera una marca parecida a la suya? Aki levantó la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos azules. Parecían tener algo de magia pues lograron tranquilizarla y detener la tempestad a su alrededor. Algo le decía en su interior que podía confiar en ese muchacho.

Al ver las condiciones en que había quedado la casa, la tristeza de Aki al perder a sus padres y la repentina sensación que tuvieron él, Yusei y Crow cuando sus marcas brillaron en el auto, hicieron que las dudas de Jack sobre si creer o no se marcharan. Ahora ya estaba seguro sobre qué debía hacer y cuál era su destino.

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Si llegaron hasta aquí por favor díganme si lo estoy haciendo bien o no n.n Trataré de actualizar rápido.  
_**

**_NA: Para la parte del pequeño "juego" entre Jack y Carly tomé como referencia una parte de la historia "Adagio del Tiempo" de Roskat... así que el crédito es de dicho autor  
_**


	4. Búsqueda

Capítulo 5. _Gemelos_

La investigación había cesado por órdenes del Director Yeager y eso había dejado muy confundido al equipo de Investigaciones Especiales. La señorita Mikage Sagiri, jefa de dicho grupo, no entendía las razones de su superior. Una casa en ruinas y la desaparición de sus dueños no era algo para dejarse en el olvido. La situación le parecía los suficientemente delicada; deseaba buscar más a fondo y no se conformaba con un "_Existen asuntos que requieren más nuestra atención, regresen usted y su equipo inmediatamente"._

Sus pensamientos la tenían enfrascada; Ushio Tetsu, su compañero, lo había notado; desde que subieron a la patrulla parecía distraída y molesta. Él sabía perfectamente el por qué: la conocía desde hacía algunos años y había aprendido que ella no soportaba dejar algo inconcluso, y mucho menos si presentía que alguien estaba en peligro o que la seguridad de varias personas se encontraba en juego; su compromiso con el trabajo era muy grande; y como miembros importantes del Sector de Seguridad su deber era mantener la tranquilidad en la vida de los habitantes de la ciudad. La miró de reojo, su cabello corto azul hacía juego con sus pendientes y su traje del mismo color pero en un tono más grisáceo, sobresalía una blusa blanca; lucía bastante profesional pero lo que más le encantaba de ella eran sus ojos de un brillante café claro.

-No te preocupes, el Director debe saber lo que hace, estoy seguro de que por eso nos mandó llamar- trató de animar a su compañera evitando un contacto visual ya que eso siempre lo ponía muy nervioso.

La chica lo miró y sonrió levemente. Ushio siempre la apoyaba y no quería preocuparlo con aquellos tontos pensamientos que la molestaban en esos momentos. Se dijo a sí misma que tal vez él tenía razón, si su jefe decía que un asunto requería mayor atención así debía ser sin embargo por lo mismo podría ser más peligroso. La camioneta se detuvo frente al edificio de las Oficinas de Mantenimiento de Seguridad Pública. Era alrededor del medio día. Bajaron del vehículo y entraron al establecimiento. El elevador los llevó hasta la oficina de su superior y también alcalde de Ciudad Neo Domino quien ya los esperaba.

-Director Yeager- Mikage parecía nerviosa y era algo normal. A pesar de mostrarse fuerte la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando se encontraba frente a un superior parecía una niña de cinco años siendo regañada por sus padres.

-Señorita Sagiri, Señor Tetsu, pasen y tomen asiento por favor- el alcalde los invitó. Éste era un hombre bajito de cabello púrpura claro. Traía puesto un traje rojo y una camisa blanca con adornos dorados. Su voz era aguda y hasta chillona.- Los he llamado para darles nuevas órdenes.

-Si señor, díganos que debemos hacer- Ushio contestó puesto que la chica de cabello azul no parecía tener la confianza.

-De ahora en adelante su deber será acompañar al Doctor Fudo a todos lados y hacer lo que él les diga. Conseguirán lo que necesite sin preguntar ni replicar ¿entendido?- los dos agentes se miraron extrañados- Irán a dónde se encuentra. Está en una casa hogar en Satélite. Sugiero que se preparen y vallan enseguida. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No... quiero decir si- se animó. Esta vez no se iba a quedar callada, debía saber qué estaba pasando- ¿No es más importante continuar con la investigación y averiguar qué ocurrió en casa de la familia Izayoi?

-No en estos momentos.- hizo una pausa- Les explicaré. El Doctor Fudo asegura que los causantes de dicha desgracia son los mismos que iniciaron el Gran Incendio hace varios años y que además éstos han regresado con planes aún más temibles. No sólo quieren la ciudad, esta vez es el mundo.

-Señor ¿cómo puede creerle a un simple investigador? Además son sólo mitos o ¿en verdad cree que existen los portadores oscuros y el dragón carmesí?- replicó Ushio un poco irritado.

-El Doctor Fudo no me ha decepcionado y además yo fui testigo de aquella catástrofe hace dieciocho años. Pude observar como los culpables utilizaban algún tipo de magia que los hacía inmunes a nuestras armas. Tal vez no me crean pero estoy seguro de que lo harán en cuanto lo vean- entrelazó sus manos en su espalda.

-¿Entonces cómo los venceremos si dice que nuestras armas son inservibles?- preguntó Mikage. Sólo le había tomado unos segundos creerle a su jefe. Si él lo decía debía ser cierto por muy extraño que pareciera; además tenía que aceptar que el incidente de la noche anterior en la mansión Izayoi había sido bastante raro.

-Me dijo que tal vez podría detenerlos pero necesita del apoyo de la Oficina de Mantenimiento de Seguridad Pública. Por ello es menester que vayan.

Esas eran las órdenes. Se levantaron de sus asientos y tomaron rumbo a Satélite.

.

.

Se encontraban subiendo al auto del Dr. Fudo cuando una camioneta de seguridad se estacionó muy cerca de ellos. De ésta salió un hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello negro y con cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba puesto un pantalón azul grisáceo y una camisa blanca. Después de él bajó una chica de cabello azul y ojos cafés. Se acercaron al investigador.

-Doctor Fudo es un placer. Soy la agente Mikage Sagiri y éste es mi compañero el oficial Ushio Tetsu a sus órdenes. El Director Yeager nos envía.- saludó con gran educación.

-Es un gusto pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora. Debemos irnos. Pueden acompañarnos, sería de gran ayuda.

Volvieron a los vehículos. Jack y Crow irían con los recién llegados para ponerlos al tanto de la situación durante el trayecto. Iban siguiendo al jetta gris del investigador que por lo que les habían explicado los jóvenes, se dirigía a buscar a la quinta salvadora en Ciudad Neo Domino. Sin embargo sólo Ushio parecía realmente poner atención puesto que la agente se encontraba hipnotizada por el chico rubio del asiento trasero. Podía verlo claramente por el espejo retrovisor; su semblante serio hacía imposible saber en qué estaba pensando pero lo que más le distraía eran el par de amatistas en su rostro. Inútilmente trató de escuchar lo que hablaban, no podía almacenar ni una oración de lo que decían. Estaba experimentando algo totalmente nuevo, jamás se había sentido de esa forma y al parecer su compañero lo notó. Quién más que él podría darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de la chica aunque ésta ni siquiera hubiese hecho o dicho algo en todo el camino. Sinceramente le molestaba, ¿qué tanto le veía a ese mocoso? Para su fortuna en esos momentos llegaron a su destino.

Abandonaron los transportes. Se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio y tocaron uno de los timbres. Momentos después una voz infantil les habló por el interfón y les indicó que tomaran el elevador hasta el último piso. Así lo hicieron. La misma niña de su visión les abría la puerta y los invitaba a entrar a su lujoso apartamento. Era bastante espacioso y elegante. No había muchos muebles pero eso no lo hacía feo. Tomaron asiento como Ruka les dijo. De una de las habitaciones salió apresuradamente un pequeño. Éste se acercó a los presentes y los saludó muy alegremente.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rua y soy el hermano mayor de Ruka- hizo una pose de grandeza pero su tamaño solo lo hacía verse gracioso.

-Por unos minutos nada más- la niña volteó hacia sus invitados- Somos gemelos como lo pueden ver pero mi hermano siempre exagera- sonrió. El niño iba a replicar pero el padre de Yusei se adelantó.

-Ruka me gustaría hablar con tus padres, es importante.

-Lo siento mis padres están en un viaje de negocios- se entristeció un poco. Siempre había sido así, los dejaban solos, a ella y a Rua, por su trabajo. No los culpaba pues eran sus padres después de todo; sin embargo nunca parecían tener el suficiente tiempo para ellos.- Pero sea lo que sea pueden decírnoslo a nosotros.

Comenzaron a contarle las razones del por qué estaban allí. Desde lo mitológico hasta los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior. También su imprescindible ayuda en la batalla que estaba por comenzar y su deber como salvadora.

-¡¿Ruka salvará al mundo?!- el gemelo peliverde parecía mucho más emocionado por las noticias que su hermana, el brillo en sus ojos lo confirmaba.

-Rua esto es serio- lo reprendió la niña -Los espíritus ya me habían advertido

-¿Espíritus?- preguntó Crow. -¿Puedes ver y hablar con los espíritus convocados?- su rostro confirmaba la emoción que sentía al saber aquella noticia.

-Si, de alguna manera puedo comunicarme con el mundo espiritual, pero creo que eso no es tan importante ahora - hizo una leve pausa- Esta bien, los apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Serás de gran ayuda-dijo Yusei con una sonrisa sincera. -Ruka ¿habría algún problema si ustedes se quedaran con nosotros un tiempo? Al menos hasta que este asunto acabe.

-¡Claro que no!- añadió el niño- Bastará con avisar a papá y a mamá para decirles dónde estaremos. Ruka vamos, preparémonos para ir con ellos.

Los gemelos fueron a su cuarto para alistarse. Los demás se esparcieron por el departamento. Mikage y Ushio platicaban sobre todo lo que habían escuchado ese día y lo increíble que sonaba. A los pocos minutos se les unió el . Crow molestaba a Jack, como era costumbre, alegando que debía dejar de ser tan gruñón y conseguirse una novia, tal vez así se le quitaría. Aki miraba por los ventanales; la ciudad se alzaba en todo su esplendor pero a ella no le interesaba en ese momento. Los que deseaba era recuperar a su familia y pensar en ello la ponía triste. Yusei se acercó a la pelirroja, sentía su dolor y estaba dispuesto a animarla de alguna manera.

-Rua y Ruka son muy amables ¿no te parece?- inició el ojiazul. La joven volteó al notar su presencia.

-Si, son muy agradables- intentó no mostrar su aflicción.- Afortunadamente llegamos a ellos antes que los Portadores Oscuros o pudieron haber sufrido lo mismo que mis padres.

-Aki...-podía ver el esfuerzo que la chica hacía por mantenerse fuerte. Debía ser muy difícil para ella y le sorprendía que a pesar de ello se encontrara allí de pie frente a él.- Pero por eso estamos aquí. Para evitar que alguien más sufra. Y tú junto con tu poder son indispensables en esto.

-¿Poder?

-Así es, el dragón que llamaste anoche es la prueba.

-¡Esa cosa solo destruyó mi casa y no hizo nada para recuperar a mis padres!- le respondió la chica alterada.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Te hubieran atrapado si no hubiese sido porque lo convocaste.-la pelirroja se quedó pensativa- ¿Lo ves? Eres muy fuerte.

-Se salió de control- bajó la mirada y el volumen de su voz.

-Mejorarás con la práctica, te lo aseguro- Aki volteó a verlo. Una pequeña sonrisa, típica de él, le dio la esperanza que necesitaba.

-Y nos enseñarás ¿verdad?- Crow había escuchado un poco la conversación y decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

La chica asintió. La tristeza de unos minutos antes había sido reemplazada por un cálido sentimiento que no sabía cómo llamarlo y que además provenía de aquellos jóvenes con quienes compartía la marca del Dragón Carmesí.

-Supongo que tienes razón- se dirigió a Yusei.- Me gusta estar aquí.

-También me gusta que estés aquí...Quiero decir a todos nos agrada.- trató de componer pero fue en vano, ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon hacia otra parte.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- el joven de cabello naranja preguntó. La chica lo miró un poco confusa en cambio él parecía muy emocionado.- Si, llamar a ese dragón.

-Pues primero me concentro y después...- explicó el proceso. Crow estaba muy entretenido. Yusei también ponía atención a lo que Aki decía, incluso Jack.

-¡Si! ¡lo logré!- gritó muy contento el pelinaranja al momento que una especie de ave humanoide aparecía. Tenía plumas moradas en casi todo el cuerpo, blancas en el pecho y verdes en la cabeza.

-Eso no es nada- replicó el rubio. En seguida creó un dragón azul verdoso bastante grande.

Mientras sus alumnos se divertían, Aki miró de nuevo por los ventanales. El día era soleado y tranquilo, demasiado a su parecer. La ciudad siempre era ruidosa, a todas horas mas en esos momentos parecía que como si el mundo hubiese muerto; de pronto enormes nubes grises y amenazantes aparecieron de la nada comenzando a llenar el cielo rápidamente.

-Algo esta mal- dijo el joven Fudo.

El departamento se vio invadido por una inusual oscuridad. Todos se levantaron y se pusieron en estado de alerta. Ruka y Rua se acercaron a los demás. Las marcas en sus brazos comenzaron a brillar súbitamente advirtiéndoles de un peligro que se aproximaba. El piso empezó a temblar haciéndoles perder el equilibrio mientras los vidrios se rompían. Pronto escucharon como algo gigantesco escalara el edificio, el sonido era cada vez más fuerte señal inequívoca de que aquello se acercaba. El ruido y los temblores cesaron de repente. Los nueve presentes se recuperaron un poco, se pusieron de pie dispuestos a salir sin embargo una especie de mono enorme apareció por los ventanales. Lineas púrpuras cubrieron parte de la ciudad y la marca de un primate se dibujó en el cielo bajo el mar de nubes.

Cuando voltearon hacía el ser, éste ya no era el único. Cinco personas encapuchadas estaban también allí. Podían sentir como éstos lo miraban y un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos.

.

.

Cansada. Así se sentía Carly de nuevo. Pasó toda la mañana practicando inútilmente, seguía sin poder darle una forma concisa a su invocación; su conciencia no la había dejado de molestar todo ese tiempo y no lograba concentrarse. Por eso decidió tomarse un largo descanso en su lugar preferido. Cuando estuvo allí, se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre y de repente la imagen de cierto joven rubio ojivioleta llegó a su mente. -Jack- susurró. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera cada vez que se acordaba de él. _"Será que... ¡No! Cómo puedes pensar en algo así Carly y menos en estos momentos cuando seguramente esa niña está en problemas y todo por tu culpa"_. Se regañó. Súbitamente una visión llegó hasta su mente.

"_Podía ver el mismo apartamento de esa mañana sin embargo esta vez no parecía ser una agradable vista, las nubes oscuras en el cielo creaban una atmósfera inquietante sin embargo lo que más la asustó fue la enorme figura de mono dispuesto a atacar a un grupo de jóvenes en el interior del lugar. El gran primate intentó aplastarlos con su mano, éstos se dispersaron para evitar el golpe._

_-¡Aki! ¡Necesitamos que llames de nuevo a tu dragón!- gritó un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. La chica a la que se dirigió asintió. Se paró encarando al enemigo y comenzó a recitar algo._

_-Gélidas llamas envolverán al mundo. Flores oscuras florezcan. ¡Aparece Black Rose Dragon!_

_No tardó mucho en mostrarse el mismo dragón de la noche anterior. Pétalos de rosas flotaban a su alrededor. Lanzó un rayo contra el intruso y éste lo recibió más no pareció afectarle demasiado._

_-Inmortal Terreste Cusillu acaba con esa pequeña molestia- indicó uno de los encapuchados. No podían verse sus rostros claramente pero Carly sabía perfectamente quienes eran y el que había hablado era Demak. De eso estaba segura."_

-¡Basta!¡Deténganse!- gritaba la chica vidente desde la profundidad del bosque.

"_El inmortal arremetió contra el dragón de la rosa y éste se defendió, su atacante volvió a lanzarse pero falló. Aki sabía que debía ganar tiempo suficiente para que pudieran salir de allí. Un hombre con bata blanca junto con dos oficiales guiaban a los niños fuera del departamento, sin embargo otro encapuchado se interpuso en su camino. _

_-Lo lamento pero no puedo dejarlos ir- dijo el sujeto mientras se ubicaba entre ellos y la salida. Carly lo reconoció, se trataba de su hermano. Por su voz podría decirse que había estado esperando aquella situación. Después de lo de Misty, su hermano quería vengarse de algún modo y esta era su oportunidad.- ¡Ve Infernity Doom __Dragon!- de la nada surgió otro dragón negro, con dos tenazas aparte de sus cortas manos y una cola de pinchos. _

_-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo el joven de ojos azules.- ¡Jack, Crow!- llamó a sus amigos y éstos comprendieron lo que quería decirles con sólo ver su expresión."_

-¿¡Jack?!- se sorprendió Carly. ¿Entonces él era un de los Salvadores que se supone ellos debían eliminar? No podía ser posible. Quería que fuera mentira; sin embargo la marca que resplandecía en su brazo confirmaba que indudablemente él era un salvador.

"_Los dos muchachos convocaron los mismos seres, el ave morada y el dragón verde, para hacerle frente a la amenaza más no resistieron mucho, el enemigo era muy fuerte. Mientras ellos se preocupaban por quitar al sujeto encapuchado de la puerta, Aki trataba de lidiar con enorme mono._

_Otros dos oponentes se acercaron al grupo. A cada paso que daban un nuevo monstruo iba tomando forma y cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de ellos ya había una enorme araña humanoide de cabello violeta y el dragón reina de los trágicos finales, éstos los acorralaron. Ushio trató de enfrentarlos al igual que Mikage más no sirvió de nada pues fueron lanzados contra una de las paredes._

_-Yusei ¿alguna idea?- le advirtió el ojivioleta._

_¿Qué podía hacer? Veía a sus amigos combatir duramente sin embargo sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles. No les causaban ningún daño y no resistirían mucho. La situación empeoraba a cada segundo. _

_-Vamos piensa- se dijo a sí mismo. De pronto una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, más específicamente su brazo derecho. Miró a los demás salvadores, a ellos les ocurría lo mismo.- Los deseos reunidos se convertirán en una nueva estrella.- las palabras se formaban solas en su boca- Conviértete en la luz que ilumina el camino. ¡Alza el vuelo, Stardust Dragon!_

_Una inmensa luz encegueció a todos, obligándolos a cubrirse o cerrar los ojos. Cuando al fin pudieron abrirlos de nuevo un dragón blanco con azul se hallaba sobre de ellos. Polvo centelleante invadió el lugar. Stardust Dragon rugió y el Black Rose Dragon le acompañó, como si se alegraran de verse. _

_-No me quedaré viendo únicamente- alegó Jack al tiempo que su marca resplandecía- ¡Los latidos del corazón del líder resonarán!¡Sé testigo de su estremecedor poder! ¡Mi preciada alma, Red Demon's Dragon!_

_-¿Y dejarlos con toda la diversión?- dijo Crow animosamente- ¡Vendavales oscuros, sean las alas que elevan el vuelo con esperanza! ¡Remonta el vuelo, Black Feather Dragon! _

_En seguida aparecieron dos dragones más, uno rojo oscuro y otro con plumas negras cuyas alas se enrojecieron. Los cuatro dragones miraron hacía los monstruos enemigos y lanzaron sus ataques contra ellos. Casi todos desaparecieron al instante, excepto por el inmortal terrestre. Volvieron a arremeter contra él y ésta vez le causaron mucho más daño, no sólo a él sino también a su invocador, Demak, quien se retorció de dolor. Al ver como había tornado la situación, el que parecía ser el líder oponente tomó una decisión: retirarse. Hizo señas a sus compañeros y éstos fueron cubiertos por una extraña niebla, cortesía de Misty.. El gran mono desapareció junto con los adversarios. Los Portadores Oscuros estaban derrotados, aunque sólo por esa vez."_

-¡No quiero ver más!- ansió Carly entristecida. Su deseo fue concedido. Cerró sus ojos y abrazó sus piernas. _"¿Qué voy a hacer"_ pensó.

_._

_._

Todo había terminado, al menos por el momento. Los Salvadores observaron sobre sus cabezas. Allí estaban sus dragones. Parecía que se alegraban mucho de reencontrarse. Rugieron antes de desaparecer en miles de lucecillas. Después de eso los jóvenes voltearon hacia los demás. Ushio y Mikage se habían repuesto del golpe mientras Rua y Ruka los ayudaban. El Dr. Fudo les indicó que era mejor irse de allí, aunque no era probable que los Portadores Oscuros regresaran en un buen rato, no podían arriesgarse.

La señorita Sagiri había ordenado un equipo para ayudar a los demás residentes del edificio que fueron afectados por el ataque. Los hicieron jurar que no dirían nada de lo ocurrido, para no generar pánico innecesario en toda la ciudad, atribuyendo todos los daños a una inexistente falla en la estructura. Cuando todo quedó claro bajaron hasta los vehículos y tomaron rumbo a casa de Martha.

La claridad en el cielo había regresado. La tarde avanzaba y los tonos naranjas, rosados y rojizos invadieron la atmósfera. Estaban presenciando la calma después de la tormenta.

Llegaron justo antes del anochecer. Martha los recibió como era costumbre, se alegró al ver a los gemelos. Tenía esa tendencia hacía los niños, los quería proteger desde el momento en que los tenía a su alcance. Instaló a sus nuevos huéspedes en una de las tantas habitaciones de la casona. Le sirvió una rica cena con ayuda de Mikage y Ushio. Al terminar cada uno se fue a la recámara que le correspondía, excepto Jack. Sentía como si alguien o algo lo estuviese llamando. Salió sin perturbar a nadie, no quería ser molestado. Sólo cierta joven agente lo notó.

El rubio caminó un rato hasta llegar al mismo sitio donde Carly ya se encontraba. Se acercó a ella; la chica lo miró, él supo que había estado llorando por el enrojecimiento en sus ojos. Se sentó a su lado y a pesar de que sabía que no era muy bueno con esas cosas trató de consolarla.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó pero su voz seguía siendo algo fría, como si la estuviese regañando en lugar de animarla.

-Nada, no importa- trató de levantarse; quería irse sin embargo Jack la sujetó y la devolvió a su lugar.

¿Que haría?, él era un enemigo según su padre, sin embargo no parecía ser malo, de hecho todo contrario. Además comenzaba a sentir algo por él. Al verlo luchar esa tarde había reconocido que le importaba, deseaba que nada le pasara y eso obviamente incluía que siguiera viviendo. Tal vez no sería necesario eliminarlo, a lo mejor y existía otra solución.

-No será justo si no me respondes con la verdad. Aún me debes una pregunta ¿recuerdas?- contestó. Deseaba ayudarla, no sabía por qué pero no permitiría que se fuera hasta ver que ella se sintiera mejor.

-En verdad no importa- respondió mas al ver la expresión del rubio supo inmediatamente que no podría irse hasta que le contara todo.- Sólo estoy algo confundida...

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... cómo decirte... ¿Qué haces si alguien te obliga a hacer algo?-preguntó la joven. Él no tardó en contestar.

-Depende

-¿De qué?

-Si es algo que no quiero pues simplemente no lo hago- se recargó sobre el tronco del árbol.

-¿Aunque quien te obligue sea la persona más importante para ti, o la que más respetas y aprecias?

-Si es algo que afecte a otras personas, sí.- al ver que Carly no respondía ni preguntaba nada más, Jack continuó- ¿Quién te está ordenando hacer algo contra tu voluntad?

-Nadie- de nuevo esa mirada inquisitiva por parte de él. La chica suspiró.- Mi padre, yo no quiero afectar a nadie pero él afirma que es necesario- se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces debe haber alguna otra solución, donde todos salgan ganando- había suavizado un poco su tono. Parecía más comprensivo ahora.

-Si...- tenía la respuesta que quería escuchar: "debe existir otra forma".- Tienes razón, no tiene por que ser así. Gracias Jack- sonrió y el chico hizo lo mismo._"Se ve muy linda así"_ pensó el rubio. Se sorprendió por ello. Nunca había reflexionado así de una chica pero eso no le molestaba. No dejó de mirarla y eso la extrañó-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?

-No, sólo veo ese par de búhos en aquél árbol.- se excusó señalando a los animales detrás de Carly.

-Como dije, eres raro.

Jack no le hizo caso, sólo miró hacia otro punto. La pelinegra se acomodó y se recostó de nuevo en su hombro. El ojivioleta tornó su vista hacia ella.

-¿Vendrás mañana?- preguntó la muchacha posando su mirada en el par de amatistas de aquél rey.

-Tal vez- contestó. La noche avanzaba y la luna era la única que sabía de aquellos dos jóvenes con un destino enredado.

_**Otro capítulo revisado n.n no cambié mucho. Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, es sólo que la escuela no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre pero ahora que ya vienen las vacaciones espero por fin terminar. **_

_**Los monstruos que Crow y Jack llaman antes de sus dragones son Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind y Strong Wind Dragon. El que llama Rudger es Underground Arachnid.**_

_**Otra cosa, me confundí con Mikage y Ushio porque no sabía cual era su nombre y cual su apellido, así que los puse como creí que eran pero si estoy mal avísenme por favor.  
**_

_**Gracias por continuar leyendo...  
**_

_****__**Cualquier duda la responderé gustosa n.n**_  



	5. Gemelos

Capítulo 5. _Gemelos_

La investigación había cesado por órdenes del Director Yeager y eso había dejado muy confundido al equipo de Investigaciones Especiales. La señorita Mikage Sagiri, jefa de dicho grupo, no entendía las razones de su superior. Una casa en ruinas y la desaparición de sus dueños no era algo para dejarse en el olvido. La situación le parecía los suficientemente delicada; deseaba buscar más a fondo y no se conformaba con un "_Existen asuntos que requieren más nuestra atención, regresen usted y su equipo inmediatamente"._

Sus pensamientos la tenían enfrascada; Ushio Tetsu, su compañero, lo había notado; desde que subieron a la patrulla parecía distraída y molesta. Él sabía perfectamente el por qué: la conocía desde hacía algunos años y había aprendido que ella no soportaba dejar algo inconcluso, y mucho menos si presentía que alguien estaba en peligro o que la seguridad de varias personas se encontraba en juego; su compromiso con el trabajo era muy grande; y como miembros importantes del Sector de Seguridad su deber era mantener la tranquilidad en la vida de los habitantes de la ciudad. La miró de reojo, su cabello corto azul hacía juego con sus pendientes y su traje del mismo color pero en un tono más grisáceo, sobresalía una blusa blanca; lucía bastante profesional pero lo que más le encantaba de ella eran sus ojos de un brillante café claro.

-No te preocupes, el Director debe saber lo que hace, estoy seguro de que por eso nos mandó llamar- trató de animar a su compañera evitando un contacto visual ya que eso siempre lo ponía muy nervioso.

La chica lo miró y sonrió levemente. Ushio siempre la apoyaba y no quería preocuparlo con aquellos tontos pensamientos que la molestaban en esos momentos. Se dijo a sí misma que tal vez él tenía razón, si su jefe decía que un asunto requería mayor atención así debía ser sin embargo por lo mismo podría ser más peligroso. La camioneta se detuvo frente al edificio de las Oficinas de Mantenimiento de Seguridad Pública. Era alrededor del medio día. Bajaron del vehículo y entraron al establecimiento. El elevador los llevó hasta la oficina de su superior y también alcalde de Ciudad Neo Domino quien ya los esperaba.

-Director Yeager- Mikage parecía nerviosa y era algo normal. A pesar de mostrarse fuerte la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando se encontraba frente a un superior parecía una niña de cinco años siendo regañada por sus padres.

-Señorita Sagiri, Señor Tetsu, pasen y tomen asiento por favor- el alcalde los invitó. Éste era un hombre bajito de cabello púrpura claro. Traía puesto un traje rojo y una camisa blanca con adornos dorados. Su voz era aguda y hasta chillona.- Los he llamado para darles nuevas órdenes.

-Si señor, díganos que debemos hacer- Ushio contestó puesto que la chica de cabello azul no parecía tener la confianza.

-De ahora en adelante su deber será acompañar al Doctor Fudo a todos lados y hacer lo que él les diga. Conseguirán lo que necesite sin preguntar ni replicar ¿entendido?- los dos agentes se miraron extrañados- Irán a dónde se encuentra. Está en una casa hogar en Satélite. Sugiero que se preparen y vallan enseguida. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-No... quiero decir si- se animó. Esta vez no se iba a quedar callada, debía saber qué estaba pasando- ¿No es más importante continuar con la investigación y averiguar qué ocurrió en casa de la familia Izayoi?

-No en estos momentos.- hizo una pausa- Les explicaré. El Doctor Fudo asegura que los causantes de dicha desgracia son los mismos que iniciaron el Gran Incendio hace varios años y que además éstos han regresado con planes aún más temibles. No sólo quieren la ciudad, esta vez es el mundo.

-Señor ¿cómo puede creerle a un simple investigador? Además son sólo mitos o ¿en verdad cree que existen los portadores oscuros y el dragón carmesí?- replicó Ushio un poco irritado.

-El Doctor Fudo no me ha decepcionado y además yo fui testigo de aquella catástrofe hace diez años. Pude observar como los culpables utilizaban algún tipo de magia que los hacía inmunes a nuestras armas. Tal vez no me crean pero estoy seguro de que lo harán en cuanto lo vean- entrelazó sus manos en su espalda.

-¿Entonces cómo los venceremos si dice que nuestras armas son inservibles?- preguntó Mikage. Sólo le había tomado unos segundos creerle a su jefe. Si él lo decía debía ser cierto por muy extraño que pareciera; además tenía que aceptar que el incidente de la noche anterior en la mansión Izayoi había sido bastante raro.

-Me dijo que tal vez podría detenerlos pero necesita del apoyo de la Oficina de Mantenimiento de Seguridad Pública. Por ello es menester que vayan.

Esas eran las órdenes. Se levantaron de sus asientos y tomaron rumbo a Satélite.

.

.

Se encontraban subiendo al auto del Dr. Fudo cuando una camioneta de seguridad se estacionó muy cerca de ellos. De ésta salió un hombre alto y corpulento, de cabello negro y con cara de pocos amigos. Llevaba puesto un pantalón azul grisáceo y una camisa blanca. Después de él bajó una chica de cabello azul y ojos cafés. Se acercaron al investigador.

-Doctor Fudo es un placer. Soy la agente Mikage Sagiri y éste es mi compañero el oficial Ushio Tetsu a sus órdenes. El Director Yeager nos envía.- saludó con gran educación.

-Es un gusto pero no hay tiempo para eso ahora. Debemos irnos. Pueden acompañarnos, sería de gran ayuda.

Volvieron a los vehículos. Jack y Crow irían con los recién llegados para ponerlos al tanto de la situación durante el trayecto. Iban siguiendo al jetta gris del investigador que por lo que les habían explicado los jóvenes, se dirigía a buscar a la quinta salvadora en Ciudad Neo Domino. Sin embargo sólo Ushio parecía realmente poner atención puesto que la agente se encontraba hipnotizada por el chico rubio del asiento trasero. Podía verlo claramente por el espejo retrovisor; su semblante serio hacía imposible saber en qué estaba pensando pero lo que más le distraía eran el par de amatistas en su rostro. Inútilmente trató de escuchar lo que hablaban, no podía almacenar ni una oración de lo que decían. Estaba experimentando algo totalmente nuevo, jamás se había sentido de esa forma y al parecer su compañero lo notó. Quién más que él podría darse cuenta del extraño comportamiento de la chica aunque ésta ni siquiera hubiese hecho o dicho algo en todo el camino. Sinceramente le molestaba, ¿qué tanto le veía a ese mocoso? Para su fortuna en esos momentos llegaron a su destino.

Abandonaron los transportes. Se detuvieron frente a un gran edificio y tocaron uno de los timbres. Momentos después una voz infantil les habló por el interfón y les indicó que tomaran el elevador hasta el último piso. Así lo hicieron. La misma niña de su visión les abría la puerta y los invitaba a entrar a su lujoso apartamento. Era bastante espacioso y elegante. No había muchos muebles pero eso no lo hacía feo. Tomaron asiento como Ruka les dijo. De una de las habitaciones salió apresuradamente un pequeño. Éste se acercó a los presentes y los saludó muy alegremente.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Rua y soy el hermano mayor de Ruka- hizo una pose de grandeza pero su tamaño solo lo hacía verse gracioso.

-Por unos minutos nada más- la niña volteó hacia sus invitados- Somos gemelos como lo pueden ver pero mi hermano siempre exagera- sonrió. El niño iba a replicar pero el padre de Yusei se adelantó.

-Ruka me gustaría hablar con tus padres, es importante.

-Lo siento mis padres están en un viaje de negocios- se entristeció un poco. Siempre había sido así, los dejaban solos, a ella y a Rua, por su trabajo. No los culpaba pues eran sus padres después de todo; sin embargo nunca parecían tener el suficiente tiempo para ellos.- Pero sea lo que sea pueden decírnoslo a nosotros.

Comenzaron a contarle las razones del por qué estaban allí. Desde lo mitológico hasta los hechos ocurridos la noche anterior. También su imprescindible ayuda en la batalla que estaba por comenzar y su deber como salvadora.

-¡¿Ruka salvará al mundo?!- el gemelo peliverde parecía mucho más emocionado por las noticias que su hermana, el brillo en sus ojos lo confirmaba.

-Rua esto es serio- lo reprendió la niña -Los espíritus ya me habían advertido

-¿Espíritus?- preguntó Crow. -¿Puedes ver y hablar con los espíritus convocados?- su rostro confirmaba la emoción que sentía al saber aquella noticia.

-Si, de alguna manera puedo comunicarme con el mundo espiritual, pero creo que eso no es tan importante ahora - hizo una leve pausa- Esta bien, los apoyaré en todo lo que pueda.

-Serás de gran ayuda-dijo Yusei con una sonrisa sincera. -Ruka ¿habría algún problema si ustedes se quedaran con nosotros un tiempo? Al menos hasta que este asunto acabe.

-¡Claro que no!- añadió el niño- Bastará con avisar a papá y a mamá para decirles dónde estaremos. Ruka vamos, preparémonos para ir con ellos.

Los gemelos fueron a su cuarto para alistarse. Los demás se esparcieron por el departamento. Mikage y Ushio platicaban sobre todo lo que habían escuchado ese día y lo increíble que sonaba. A los pocos minutos se les unió el . Crow molestaba a Jack, como era costumbre, alegando que debía dejar de ser tan gruñón y conseguirse una novia, tal vez así se le quitaría. Aki miraba por los ventanales; la ciudad se alzaba en todo su esplendor pero a ella no le interesaba en ese momento. Los que deseaba era recuperar a su familia y pensar en ello la ponía triste. Yusei se acercó a la pelirroja, sentía su dolor y estaba dispuesto a animarla de alguna manera.

-Rua y Ruka son muy amables ¿no te parece?- inició el ojiazul. La joven volteó al notar su presencia.

-Si, son muy agradables- intentó no mostrar su aflicción.- Afortunadamente llegamos a ellos antes que los Portadores Oscuros o pudieron haber sufrido lo mismo que mis padres.

-Aki...-podía ver el esfuerzo que la chica hacía por mantenerse fuerte. Debía ser muy difícil para ella y le sorprendía que a pesar de ello se encontrara allí de pie frente a él.- Pero por eso estamos aquí. Para evitar que alguien más sufra. Y tú junto con tu poder son indispensables en esto.

-¿Poder?

-Así es, el dragón que llamaste anoche es la prueba.

-¡Esa cosa solo destruyó mi casa y no hizo nada para recuperar a mis padres!- le respondió la chica alterada.

-Eso no es del todo cierto. Te hubieran atrapado si no hubiese sido porque lo convocaste.-la pelirroja se quedó pensativa- ¿Lo ves? Eres muy fuerte.

-Se salió de control- bajó la mirada y el volumen de su voz.

-Mejorarás con la práctica, te lo aseguro- Aki volteó a verlo. Una pequeña sonrisa, típica de él, le dio la esperanza que necesitaba.

-Y nos enseñarás ¿verdad?- Crow había escuchado un poco la conversación y decidió que era el momento de intervenir.

La chica asintió. La tristeza de unos minutos antes había sido reemplazada por un cálido sentimiento que no sabía cómo llamarlo y que además provenía de aquellos jóvenes con quienes compartía la marca del Dragón Carmesí.

-Supongo que tienes razón- se dirigió a Yusei.- Me gusta estar aquí.

-También me gusta que estés aquí...Quiero decir a todos nos agrada.- trató de componer pero fue en vano, ambos se sonrojaron y voltearon hacia otra parte.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- el joven de cabello naranja preguntó. La chica lo miró un poco confusa en cambio él parecía muy emocionado.- Si, llamar a ese dragón.

-Pues primero me concentro y después...- explicó el proceso. Crow estaba muy entretenido. Yusei también ponía atención a lo que Aki decía, incluso Jack.

-¡Si! ¡lo logré!- gritó muy contento el pelinaranja al momento que una especie de ave humanoide aparecía. Tenía plumas moradas en casi todo el cuerpo, blancas en el pecho y verdes en la cabeza.

-Eso no es nada- replicó el rubio. En seguida creó un dragón azul verdoso bastante grande.

Mientras sus alumnos se divertían, Aki miró de nuevo por los ventanales. El día era soleado y tranquilo, demasiado a su parecer. La ciudad siempre era ruidosa, a todas horas mas en esos momentos parecía que como si el mundo hubiese muerto; de pronto enormes nubes grises y amenazantes aparecieron de la nada comenzando a llenar el cielo rápidamente.

-Algo esta mal- dijo el joven Fudo.

El departamento se vio invadido por una inusual oscuridad. Todos se levantaron y se pusieron en estado de alerta. Ruka y Rua se acercaron a los demás. Las marcas en sus brazos comenzaron a brillar súbitamente advirtiéndoles de un peligro que se aproximaba. El piso empezó a temblar haciéndoles perder el equilibrio mientras los vidrios se rompían. Pronto escucharon como algo gigantesco escalara el edificio, el sonido era cada vez más fuerte señal inequívoca de que aquello se acercaba. El ruido y los temblores cesaron de repente. Los nueve presentes se recuperaron un poco, se pusieron de pie dispuestos a salir sin embargo una especie de mono enorme apareció por los ventanales. Lineas púrpuras cubrieron parte de la ciudad y la marca de un primate se dibujó en el cielo bajo el mar de nubes.

Cuando voltearon hacía el ser, éste ya no era el único. Cinco personas encapuchadas estaban también allí. Podían sentir como éstos lo miraban y un escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos.

.

.

Cansada. Así se sentía Carly de nuevo. Pasó toda la mañana practicando inútilmente, seguía sin poder darle una forma concisa a su invocación; su conciencia no la había dejado de molestar todo ese tiempo y no lograba concentrarse. Por eso decidió tomarse un largo descanso en su lugar preferido. Cuando estuvo allí, se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre y de repente la imagen de cierto joven rubio ojivioleta llegó a su mente. -Jack- susurró. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar, _"¿Qué me está pasando?"_. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera cada vez que se acordaba de él. _"Será que... ¡No! Cómo puedes pensar en algo así Carly y menos en estos momentos cuando seguramente esa niña está en problemas y todo por tu culpa"_. Se regañó. Súbitamente una visión llegó hasta su mente.

"_Podía ver el mismo apartamento de esa mañana sin embargo esta vez no parecía ser una agradable vista, las nubes oscuras en el cielo creaban una atmósfera inquietante sin embargo lo que más la asustó fue la enorme figura de mono dispuesto a atacar a un grupo de jóvenes en el interior del lugar. El gran primate intentó aplastarlos con su mano, éstos se dispersaron para evitar el golpe._

_-¡Aki! ¡Necesitamos que llames de nuevo a tu dragón!- gritó un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. La chica a la que se dirigió asintió. Se paró encarando al enemigo y comenzó a recitar algo._

_-Gélidas llamas envolverán al mundo. Flores oscuras florezcan. ¡Aparece Black Rose Dragon!_

_No tardó mucho en mostrarse el mismo dragón de la noche anterior. Pétalos de rosas flotaban a su alrededor. Lanzó un rayo contra el intruso y éste lo recibió más no pareció afectarle demasiado._

_-Inmortal Terreste Cusillu acaba con esa pequeña molestia- indicó uno de los encapuchados. No podían verse sus rostros claramente pero Carly sabía perfectamente quienes eran y el que había hablado era Demak. De eso estaba segura."_

-¡Basta!¡Deténganse!- gritaba la chica vidente desde la profundidad del bosque.

"_El inmortal arremetió contra el dragón de la rosa y éste se defendió, su atacante volvió a lanzarse pero falló. Aki sabía que debía ganar tiempo suficiente para que pudieran salir de allí. Un hombre con bata blanca junto con dos oficiales guiaban a los niños fuera del departamento, sin embargo otro encapuchado se interpuso en su camino. _

_-Lo lamento pero no puedo dejarlos ir- dijo el sujeto mientras se ubicaba entre ellos y la salida. Carly lo reconoció, se trataba de su hermano. Por su voz podría decirse que había estado esperando aquella situación. Después de lo de Misty, su hermano quería vengarse de algún modo y esta era su oportunidad.- ¡Ve Infernity Doom __Dragon!- de la nada surgió otro dragón negro, con dos tenazas aparte de sus cortas manos y una cola de pinchos. _

_-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo el joven de ojos azules.- ¡Jack, Crow!- llamó a sus amigos y éstos comprendieron lo que quería decirles con sólo ver su expresión."_

-¿¡Jack?!- se sorprendió Carly. ¿Entonces él era un de los Salvadores que se supone ellos debían eliminar? No podía ser posible. Quería que fuera mentira; sin embargo la marca que resplandecía en su brazo confirmaba que indudablemente él era un salvador.

"_Los dos muchachos convocaron los mismos seres, el ave morada y el dragón verde, para hacerle frente a la amenaza más no resistieron mucho, el enemigo era muy fuerte. Mientras ellos se preocupaban por quitar al sujeto encapuchado de la puerta, Aki trataba de lidiar con enorme mono._

_Otros dos oponentes se acercaron al grupo. A cada paso que daban un nuevo monstruo iba tomando forma y cuando estuvieron a escasos metros de ellos ya había una enorme araña humanoide de cabello violeta y el dragón reina de los trágicos finales, éstos los acorralaron. Ushio trató de enfrentarlos al igual que Mikage más no sirvió de nada pues fueron lanzados contra una de las paredes._

_-Yusei ¿alguna idea?- le advirtió el ojivioleta._

_¿Qué podía hacer? Veía a sus amigos combatir duramente sin embargo sus esfuerzos parecían ser inútiles. No les causaban ningún daño y no resistirían mucho. La situación empeoraba a cada segundo. _

_-Vamos piensa- se dijo a sí mismo. De pronto una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, más específicamente su brazo derecho. Miró a los demás salvadores, a ellos les ocurría lo mismo.- Los deseos reunidos se convertirán en una nueva estrella.- las palabras se formaban solas en su boca- Conviértete en la luz que ilumina el camino. ¡Alza el vuelo, Stardust Dragon!_

_Una inmensa luz encegueció a todos, obligándolos a cubrirse o cerrar los ojos. Cuando al fin pudieron abrirlos de nuevo un dragón blanco con azul se hallaba sobre de ellos. Polvo centelleante invadió el lugar. Stardust Dragon rugió y el Black Rose Dragon le acompañó, como si se alegraran de verse. _

_-No me quedaré viendo únicamente- alegó Jack al tiempo que su marca resplandecía- ¡Los latidos del corazón del líder resonarán!¡Sé testigo de su estremecedor poder! ¡Mi preciada alma, Red Demon's Dragon!_

_-¿Y dejarlos con toda la diversión?- dijo Crow animosamente- ¡Vendavales oscuros, sean las alas que elevan el vuelo con esperanza! ¡Remonta el vuelo, Black Feather Dragon! _

_En seguida aparecieron dos dragones más, uno rojo oscuro y otro con plumas negras cuyas alas se enrojecieron. Los cuatro dragones miraron hacía los monstruos enemigos y lanzaron sus ataques contra ellos. Casi todos desaparecieron al instante, excepto por el inmortal terrestre. Volvieron a arremeter contra él y ésta vez le causaron mucho más daño, no sólo a él sino también a su invocador, Demak, quien se retorció de dolor. Al ver como había tornado la situación, el que parecía ser el líder oponente tomó una decisión: retirarse. Hizo señas a sus compañeros y éstos fueron cubiertos por una extraña niebla, cortesía de Misty.. El gran mono desapareció junto con los adversarios. Los Portadores Oscuros estaban derrotados, aunque sólo por esa vez."_

-¡No quiero ver más!- ansió Carly entristecida. Su deseo fue concedido. Cerró sus ojos y abrazó sus piernas. _"¿Qué voy a hacer"_ pensó.

_._

_._

Todo había terminado, al menos por el momento. Los Salvadores observaron sobre sus cabezas. Allí estaban sus dragones. Parecía que se alegraban mucho de reencontrarse. Rugieron antes de desaparecer en miles de lucecillas. Después de eso los jóvenes voltearon hacia los demás. Ushio y Mikage se habían repuesto del golpe mientras Rua y Ruka los ayudaban. El Dr. Fudo les indicó que era mejor irse de allí, aunque no era probable que los Portadores Oscuros regresaran en un buen rato, no podían arriesgarse.

La señorita Sagiri había ordenado un equipo para ayudar a los demás residentes del edificio que fueron afectados por el ataque. Los hicieron jurar que no dirían nada de lo ocurrido, para no generar pánico innecesario en toda la ciudad, atribuyendo todos los daños a una inexistente falla en la estructura. Cuando todo quedó claro bajaron hasta los vehículos y tomaron rumbo a casa de Martha.

La claridad en el cielo había regresado. La tarde avanzaba y los tonos naranjas, rosados y rojizos invadieron la atmósfera. Estaban presenciando la calma después de la tormenta.

Llegaron justo antes del anochecer. Martha los recibió como era costumbre, se alegró al ver a los gemelos. Tenía esa tendencia hacía los niños, los quería proteger desde el momento en que los tenía a su alcance. Instaló a sus nuevos huéspedes en una de las tantas habitaciones de la casona. Le sirvió una rica cena con ayuda de Mikage y Ushio. Al terminar cada uno se fue a la recámara que le correspondía, excepto Jack. Sentía como si alguien o algo lo estuviese llamando. Salió sin perturbar a nadie, no quería ser molestado. Sólo cierta joven agente lo notó.

El rubio caminó un rato hasta llegar al mismo sitio donde Carly ya se encontraba. Se acercó a ella; la chica lo miró, él supo que había estado llorando por el enrojecimiento en sus ojos. Se sentó a su lado y a pesar de que sabía que no era muy bueno con esas cosas trató de consolarla.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- le preguntó pero su voz seguía siendo algo fría, como si la estuviese regañando en lugar de animarla.

-Nada, no importa- trató de levantarse; quería irse sin embargo Jack la sujetó y la devolvió a su lugar.

¿Que haría?, él era un enemigo según su padre, sin embargo no parecía ser malo, de hecho todo contrario. Además comenzaba a sentir algo por él. Al verlo luchar esa tarde había reconocido que le importaba, deseaba que nada le pasara y eso obviamente incluía que siguiera viviendo. Tal vez no sería necesario eliminarlo, a lo mejor y existía otra solución.

-No será justo si no me respondes con la verdad. Aún me debes una pregunta ¿recuerdas?- contestó. Deseaba ayudarla, no sabía por qué pero no permitiría que se fuera hasta ver que ella se sintiera mejor.

-En verdad no importa- respondió mas al ver la expresión del rubio supo inmediatamente que no podría irse hasta que le contara todo.- Sólo estoy algo confundida...

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno... cómo decirte... ¿Qué haces si alguien te obliga a hacer algo?-preguntó la joven. Él no tardó en contestar.

-Depende

-¿De qué?

-Si es algo que no quiero pues simplemente no lo hago- se recargó sobre el tronco del árbol.

-¿Aunque quien te obligue sea la persona más importante para ti, o la que más respetas y aprecias?

-Si es algo que afecte a otras personas, sí.- al ver que Carly no respondía ni preguntaba nada más, Jack continuó- ¿Quién te está ordenando hacer algo contra tu voluntad?

-Nadie- de nuevo esa mirada inquisitiva por parte de él. La chica suspiró.- Mi padre, yo no quiero afectar a nadie pero él afirma que es necesario- se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces debe haber alguna otra solución, donde todos salgan ganando- había suavizado un poco su tono. Parecía más comprensivo ahora.

-Si...- tenía la respuesta que quería escuchar: "debe existir otra forma".- Tienes razón, no tiene por que ser así. Gracias Jack- sonrió y el chico hizo lo mismo._"Se ve muy linda así"_ pensó el rubio. Se sorprendió por ello. Nunca había reflexionado así de una chica pero eso no le molestaba. No dejó de mirarla y eso la extrañó-¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?

-No, sólo veo ese par de búhos en aquél árbol.- se excusó señalando a los animales detrás de Carly.

-Como dije, eres raro.

Jack no le hizo caso, sólo miró hacia otro punto. La pelinegra se acomodó y se recostó de nuevo en su hombro. El ojivioleta tornó su vista hacia ella.

-¿Vendrás mañana?- preguntó la muchacha posando su mirada en el par de amatistas de aquél rey.

-Tal vez- contestó. La noche avanzaba y la luna era la única que sabía de aquellos dos jóvenes con un destino enredado.

_**Otro capítulo revisado n.n no cambié mucho. Pronto subiré el próximo capítulo, es sólo que la escuela no me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre pero ahora que ya vienen las vacaciones espero por fin terminar. **_

_**Los monstruos que Crow y Jack llaman antes de sus dragones son Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind y Strong Wind Dragon. El que llama Rudger es Underground Arachnid.**_

_**Otra cosa, me confundí con Mikage y Ushio porque no sabía cual era su nombre y cual su apellido, así que los puse como creí que eran pero si estoy mal avísenme por favor.  
**_

_**Gracias por continuar leyendo...  
**_

_****__**Cualquier duda la responderé gustosa n.n**_  



	6. Nieve

_**Por fin aparecía, lo siento la escuela me quitó mucho tiempo. Sé que no es un gran capítulo pero trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y de nuevo, deja un comentario n.n**_

Capítulo 6. _Nieve_

Fracasar no estaba en sus planes, no podía permitir que ocurriera de nuevo. Se suponía que los Dioses les habían dado más poder y aún así no fue suficiente. Esos Salvadores lo habían hecho otra vez, de alguna manera lograron salir con vida y en cambio ellos, los Portadores Oscuros, casi pierden a un elemento. Demak regresó muy herido de la última pelea y le tomaría algo de tiempo recuperarse. Rex Godwin conservaba la calma aunque por dentro deseaba destruir todo a su alcance tal como su hermano Rudger hacía en esos momentos.

Se encontraban en la habitación que utilizaban como oficina. Era bastante oscura a pesar de tener grandes ventanas y ser espaciosa. A la derecha había algunos libreros llenos de manuscritos, hojas y demás. Al centro, el menor Godwin, Rex, estaba sentado recargando los codos sobre un escritorio de madera; mientras que el mayor caminaba de un lado a otro a lo largo del lugar notablemente furioso.

-¿Querrías dejar de moverte?- refunfuñó el peliblanco.

-¡No!-le gritó- ¡No puede ser posible que unos niñitos hayan acabado con nuestros monstruos tan fácilmente!

-Cállate y déjame pensar- cerró sus ojos. Un rato después se levantó más animado y hasta sonriente.- Sé lo que haremos- su hermano lo miró algo confundido- Primero debemos hacer que todos puedan llamar a su Inmortal Terrestre, eso tomará algo de tiempo pero será suficiente para que Demak y Misty se recuperen. Cuando eso pase les haremos una visita a esos Salvadores y cuando llamen a sus dragones será el momento de que tú actúes...

Rudger comprendió lo que le quería decir con tan sólo mirarlo. Ahora ya sabía que debía hacer, pero primero debía comenzar a entrenar a los demás hasta sacar lo mejor de ellos, empezando por cierta chica con la marca del colibrí.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el humor de todos era extrañamente agradable. Jack era el más animado y eso los desconcertó al principio pero pronto se el mismo sentimiento los invadió. Y no era para menos, se sentían orgullosos de haber "pateado a esos locos" según Crow.

Los niños recibieron muy bien a los nuevos inquilinos. Los invitaban a jugar con ellos a cualquier cosa: a cazar bichos, a las escondidas, atrapadas, con la pelota o saltar la cuerda. Al principio Mikage y Ushio no se sentían en confianza sin embargo los alegres rostros infantiles frente a ellos los convencieron y al fin accedieron.

Aki continuó enseñándoles más sobre la invocación porque aunque hubiesen espantado a sus enemigos esa vez, la próxima podría no ser así. Debían tener precaución. Pasaron las horas, el agotamiento fue notable al final de la lección. No era fácil mantener un monstruo grande por mucho tiempo ni mucho menos enfrentar a otros. Tenían que mejorar su resistencia pero eso se lograría con la práctica.

-¿Te atreves a retar al rey?- dijo el rubio con gran actitud presumida al retador pelinaranja que tenía enfrente. El orgulloso chico se había auto denominado "El Rey" porque ya dominaba las invocaciones y hasta había vencido a Aki en un duelo.

-¿Rey? ¡Lo único que veo es a un payaso!- se burló Crow. Y comenzaron una batalla por el honor, el que perdiera tendría que soportar la "humillación". No era para tanto pero para ellos eso significaba mucho. Después de un rato se decidió un ganador. Jack conservó su título.

Martha había decidido preparar la comida en el jardín. El olor de la carne asada llegó a las narices de todos, quienes estaban hambrientos por tanto jugar y entrenar. Se acercaron y empezaron a tomar un poco de lo que ya cocido. Los niños sacaron algunas de las sillas, eran para el Dr. Fudo, Ushio, Mikage y la adorada cocinera. Ellos decidieron sentarse en el pasto haciendo un círculo. Los jóvenes también hicieron lo mismo. Comieron hasta más no poder, algunos infantes mejor se tumbaron. Los demás pequeños los imitaron. Miraron al cielo tratando de descifrar que figuras formaban las nubes. Cuando se repusieron volvieron a correr y saltar por todos lados.

Jack en esos momentos era interrogado por sus más grandes amigos, Crow y Yusei, sobre sus extrañas desapariciones las noches anteriores. Uno lo hacía porque le preocupaba pero el otro era más por hacerlo enojar que por otra cosa.

-¿A donde vas siempre con tanta prisa eh?- la mirada traviesa del pelinaranja era muy notoria. Aunque en realidad así lo quería.

-A ningún lado y no salgo siempre- cruzó los brazos.

-¿Ocurre algo malo Jack?- preguntó el chico pelinegro de ojos como zafiros.

-Nada, no tienen que preocuparse por mí, no lo necesito.- dijo como si realmente fuera cierto, pero los otros dos sabían que no era así, sólo que era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Rua junto con otros niños se acercaron hasta donde Crow y lo jalaron para que jugara con ellos. Aki tomó su lugar, junto a Yusei. Jack entendió que ahí sobraba uno y era él, por eso se alejó diciendo que ayudaría a Martha quien recogía los platos. Los dos jóvenes miraban a los pequeños divertirse tanto que les sacó una sonrisa.

-Me gustaría ser como ellos- dijo la chica.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó volteando a verla.

-Divertirme sin tener que preocuparme de nada, sin saber de problemas-respondió- Siempre he creído que los niños tienen esa ventaja.

-Tal vez pero eso no significa que no puedas divertirte. Y los problemas se pueden resolver- los infantes les gritaron invitándolos a participar en su juego - Si no la encuentras puedes pedir ayuda a tus amigos, nosotros no te dejaremos enfrentarlos sola- sonrió y le tendió su mano incitándola a ir con él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la chica accedió y durante un buen rato sus preocupaciones fueron reemplazadas por risas.

En la cocina Martha obligó a cierto rubio gruñón a ayudar secando los trastos que Mikage lavaba. No podía negarse pues de ser así lo obligarían a hacer más, y trabajo extra no estaba en sus planes, al menos no en los de esa noche. La mujer le pasaba los platos y él los acomodaba, ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna. Jack estaba en realidad impaciente, deseaba terminar con esa tarea lo más pronto posible pero parecía que la joven no quería lo mismo, al contrario, hacía todo muy lento, como si tratara de mantenerlo allí por mucho tiempo. _"Por fin"_ pensó el muchacho cuando ya no quedaba nada para lavar. Se disponía a salir de allí cuando la agente le dijo:

-¿Tu nombre es Jack verdad?- estaba de lado pero él notaba el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

-Así es- respondió cortante.

-Fue inspirador cuando llamaste a ese dragón la tarde de ayer- sus nervios la traicionaban- me desmayé un rato aunque, quiero decir, pude ver como derrotabas a esos monstruos- miró hacía otro lado, tenía un jitomate por rostro.

-No debería sorprenderte- se limitó a decir el ojivioleta- Tengo que irme- dio media vuelta y abandonó la cocina.

-Si...está bien- respondió mientras veía la puerta cerrarse.

.

.

Entrenamiento. Toda la mañana y la tarde había sido así; y a pesar de ello, Carly no progresaba. Su tío se había enfadado como nunca, mejor le pasó la tarea a Kiryu y por ese día al menos, la responsabilidad de que la chica lograra una invocación estaba en sus manos. Sin embargo no era nada fácil, cuando parecía que al fin lo conseguía, algo la distraía y todo acababa en fracaso.

Tanto ella como su hermano ya se habían fastidiado, entonces decidieron que por ese día sería suficiente y lo intentarían al siguiente. _"Genial" _pensó la pelinegra. Casi anochecía y no deseaba llegar tarde a su encuentro con Jack. Sabía que probablemente se metería en problemas al estar con el "enemigo" pero confiaba en que encontraría una mejor solución para todos y tal vez aquel muchacho rubio podría ayudarla a dar con ella más rápido. Lo había decidido en el momento en que Kiryu le explicó el desenlace de la batalla con los Salvadores. No quería que nadie más saliera lastimado como Misty o Demak, por eso se esforzaría.

Ya en su habitación se arregló un poco, cuidando casi cada detalle de su apariencia; ¿desde cuando le empezaba a preocupar su apariencia? No importaba, sumergida en sus pensamientos ni siquiera lo notó. Tomó su capa, se la puso pues sabía que haría frío ya que, según el reporte del clima, pronto nevaría. Salió cautelosa, procurando no ser vista por nadie, utilizando la oscuridad y las sombras como escondite, consiente de lo malo que sería si descubriesen lo que estaba por hacer. Al fin logró internarse en el bosque, sintió un gran alivio y suspiró profundamente.

Caminó apresuradamente, deseaba llegar lo antes posible, una sensación de miedo recorrió su cuerpo inesperadamente, algo no estaba bien, lo presentía mas trató de no darle importancia. Se acercaba al lugar y a cada paso que daba distinguía mejor la identidad del joven que la esperaba. Éste la miró y la saludó con una sonrisa apenas visible. Carly se sentó a su lado; estar junto a él siempre la hacia sentirse protegida.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar- la chica bajó la cabeza un poco apenada.

-No importa- Jack la observó un poco preocupado aunque su expresión no lo demostrara, parecía cansada- ¿estas bien?

-Si- sonrió- sólo un poco agotada, pero nada más.

-¿Por qué?

-Tuve que practicar todo el día pero... a quien engaño no soy buena para eso por más que mi hermano o mi padre me digan lo contrario.

-¿Buena para qué?- lo había confundido.

-Para hacer invocaciones- dijo- Soy realmente mala.

-No creo que sea eso-respondió- Mas bien es por quien te trata de enseñar- contestó ante la mirada extrañada de la chica.-Necesitas al mejor maestro.

-¿Si? ¿Y en dónde lo puedo encontrar?- se burló, conocía el rumbo de esa conversación.

-Lo tienes enfrente- se levantó.

-¿Me enseñará entonces ese gran maestro?- también se puso de pie.

-Tal vez, si esta usted dispuesta a aprender.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero!- hizo una leve pausa- Pero hoy no, estoy cansada- volvió a sentarse- ¿Podría ser a partir de mañana?

El chico sólo asintió mientras se acomodaba junto a ella permitiéndole recostarse de nuevo sobre su hombro; eso le causaba una extraña pero placentera sensación. Estaba feliz de tener un pretexto para verla otra vez, definitivamente era una chica diferente. Había sido capaz de traspasar su faceta de "hombre frío" y lo hacía mostrarse como realmente era.

-Jack- habló medio adormecida.

-¿Que ocurre?

-Si no es indiscreción... ¿tienes familia?- su tono parecía un poco nostálgico, casi triste.

-Si, supongo que si. No tengo padres ni hermanos si a eso te refieres pero Martha es como una madre para mi y Yusei y Crow bueno, podría decirse que los considero hermanos.

-Tus padres biológicos... ¿que pasó con ellos?- sospechaba la respuesta, pero debía confirmarla.

-Murieron en el Gran Incendio- la chica lo miró, su expresión era dolosa, ahora lamentaba haberle preguntado.

-Perdón no quería hacerte sentir mal- lo abrazó tiernamente con sus ojos húmedos.

-No importa, fue hace tanto, ni siquiera me acuerdo- mintió para tranquilizarla. En realidad lo recordaba perfectamente, pero sabía que si decía lo contrario ella se sentiría peor.

-Mi madre también murió en el Gran Incendio- dijo la joven esperando que con eso Jack distrajera su atención.

-Y aún tienes a tu padre y tu hermano ¿no?

-Si... bueno en realidad no son parientes directos pero igual los considero mi familia, papá nos recogió de la calle cuando nadie más nos quiso ayudar.

-¿Que ocurrió con tu padre biológico?

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo- ambos guardaron silencio. Aquellos tristes recuerdos que habían escondido durante años volvían a resurgir sin embargo esta vez les causaron menos pena, al parecer contarle a alguien aligeraba su peso.

Notaron que ya era muy tarde pues el frío era más fuerte con cada minuto transcurrido. Voltearon a verse, sus rostros parecían más calmados; ambos sonrieron levemente y aunque deseaban quedarse así más tiempo, sabían que era momento de marcharse.

-¿Me enseñarás mañana?- inició Carly mientras se ponía en pie.

-Si- también se levantó- Nos vemos aquí al anochecer.

La chica asintió. Esperaría con ansias la noche siguiente al igual que él a pesar de no mostrar su emoción. Dieron media vuelta y cada uno partió a su respectivo hogar.

Las horas parecían interminables, sentían que el reloj en lugar de avanzar retrocedían; fue la espera más larga que jamás habían tenido en sus jóvenes vidas, la desesperación se los comía a grandes bocados y cualquiera que hablaba con ellos no más de tres segundos notaba su impaciencia. El entrenamiento de Carly seguía igual mas ahora no parecía agotada ni frustrada. Jack no se molestó cuando lo pusieron a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, no hizo ni siquiera su típico gesto de inconformidad y eso extrañó a todos. Pero por fin la noche llegó, cada uno tomando sus precauciones salió sin ser visto y se dirigió a dicho lugar secreto, escondido entre los árboles.

Se encontraron y saludaron con sus típicas sonrisas que reprimían su emoción. Ambos deseaban saltar a los brazos del otro y abrazarse pero sabían que era una locura, por eso simplemente salía un "hola" de sus bocas. Recordando el propósito de su encuentro, Jack le pidió a Carly que tratara de invocar algo, sería como un examen diagnóstico. Al ver lo poco que la chica lograba supo enseguida cómo ayudarla. Valiéndose de la mímica trató de explicarle cómo hacerlo. Ella lo imitó y aunque al poco rato se veía una gran mejoría, seguía sin conseguirlo.

Cansado de los continuos fracasos, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven y la tomó de las manos manteniéndolos de la manera correcta mientras le susurraba indicaciones al oído.

-Tranquila, concéntrate, la respiración es la clave de una buena invocación. Respira profundo y exhala lentamente. Siente la energía recorriendo tu cuerpo y llévala hasta tus manos.

-Veo algo en mi mente- dijo Carly tranquilamente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Concéntrate en eso hasta que lo veas claramente.

Así lo hizo la joven. Pronto de la masa amorfa que flotaba entre sus manos, comenzó a salir otra figura, cual mariposa de su crisálida, una especie de hada morada revoloteaba y se sacudía un poco.

-Hada de la Fortuna Ann- pronunció la pelinegra. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y pudo ver al pequeño ser que había logrado invocar.-¡Lo logré!¡Al fin lo conseguí!- La chica miró hacia el rubio con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción- ¡Muchas gracias Jack!

El muchacho también sonrió, le alegraba mucho verla así de feliz. No sabía explicar cómo esa chica lo hacía olvidarse de todo; aunque no era el único; cuando Carly estaba con él, dejaba de preocuparse sobre su destino, aunque fuera sólo por unas cuantas horas.

La noche, cada vez más fría, parecía no importarles en lo absoluto. Jack se había perdido totalmente en los iris grises de la chica, los que a su vez no soltaban las amatistas que tenían enfrente. El Rey, aprovechando que aún no soltaba las manos de la joven, la abrazó con cierta ternura y calidez, desconcertándola un poco, recordándole que no debía hacerlo, que él era el enemigo y si lo aceptaba seguramente ambos estarían en grandes problemas. Su mente trataba de alejarla, su razón le ordenaba oponerse a la tentación, su conciencia le suplicaba mantenerse al margen; sin embargo su corazón los calló a todos.

Él no sabía que era lo que hacía, ni mucho menos el por qué. Jamás se había comportado de esa manera, pero ella, ELLA era la culpable. Se veía tan frágil y a la vez con una gran fuerza en su interior, creaba en él el deseo de protegerla; no permitiría que aquella sonrisa desapareciera. Porque le estaba realmente agradecido al ayudarlo a romper esa capa de cristal que lo hacía ser frío y hasta cruel con las personas más importantes de su vida; pero sobre todo porque le había enseñado a amar.

Sus rostros, cada vez más cerca, hacían palpitar a sus corazones como locos, a tal punto de creer que estallarían. Luego, ambos cerraron sus ojos, dejándose llevar por lo que inevitablemente terminaría en un beso. Segundos después se separaron un poco, muy a su pesar, pues sintieron que algo caía sobre ellos.

-¡Nieve!- exclamó muy animada Carly - ¡Adoro la nieve!

-Grandioso- la abrazó y besó de nuevo; esta vez no la soltaría por un buen rato.

Para ellos, todo a su alrededor desapareció, sin embargo para la silueta que se retiraba del lugar lo más veloz que podía, resultaba muy difícil pensar que el mundo no existía. Había sido una muy mala idea seguir al ojivioleta pero su tonta curiosidad le había ganado. Ahora deseaba jamás haber visto lo que presenció. Regresó a casa de Martha tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Las lágrimas en sus ojos, la oscuridad de la noche y la espesura del bosque no le permitían ver por donde iba, ni la piedra que se atravesaba en su camino haciéndola caer sobre el frío suelo que comenzaba a tornarse blanco. Pero en aquél momento eso no le importaba. Se sentó al pie de uno de los árboles que rodeaban la casona. Podía escuchar los ruidos provenientes de las personas en su interior, las luces de colores que habían puesto los niños aquella tarde prendían y apagaban como si siguieran una danza. Escuchó atentamente los sonidos del ambiente, eso la tranquilizaba y la hacía reflexionar. ¿Por qué lloraba? Ella, la jefa del equipo de Investigaciones Especiales, quien no tuvo la ayuda de nadie para alcanzar dicho puesto, bueno de casi nadie. Ushio siempre la había apoyado...-Ushio- susurró. Claro, como haber olvidado a tan buen compañero, que estaba allí siempre que lo necesitaba. Además Jack Atlas ni siquiera le había hecho caso, habían platicado al menos tres veces desde que se conocían y por escasos minutos, ¿era realmente necesario lamentarse por un tipo como él? Alguien tan egoísta, y altanero, creído... guapo, salvador del mundo y al parecer con sentimientos nobles... Si lo pensaba de esa manera, Jack no era tan mal partido pero era una tontería darle tanta importancia. En tal caso Ushio... -Ushio- susurró de nuevo. Otra vez apareció en su mente. ¿Podría ser que empezara a sentir algo por él, diferente a la amistad que siempre existió entre ellos? Y como si lo hubiese llamado apareció junto a ella.

El agente había salido un momento a respirar el aire fresco, cuando vio la silueta de su amiga decidió acercarse y verificar si había algún problema. -Mikage ¿esta todo bien?- le preguntó bastante consternado, ella no era de las personas que simplemente decidían sentarse al pie de un árbol a mitad de la noche. -Si necesitas hablar, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras.

La mujer volteó a verlo con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro. - No pasa nada, todo está bien. Entremos hace mucho frío ya- y se levantó con ayuda de su compañero. Éste sólo asintió y ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

.

.

- ¿Sabes a donde fue Carly?- preguntó la hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro largo y ojos azules llamada Misty; portadora de la marca del lagarto; a su muy amado compañero portador de la marca del Gigante. El cuarto estaba casi totalmente oscuro, sólo la luz del paisaje lograba filtrarse a través de los enormes ventanales. El aire silbaba con mucha fuerza creando un sonido agudo y un poco tenebroso.

-No lo sé, ¿eso importa ahora?- replicó el albino.

-Bueno, es tu hermana y mi amiga. Además últimamente está actuando muy extraño ¿te has dado cuenta?- lo miró con un leve dejo de confusión.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón. Me extraña que no esté en su habitación. Nunca sale de casa ¿crees que debería vigilarla?- dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por detrás del los hombros de ella.

-No estoy segura, tal vez sólo debamos cuidarla un poco- posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kiryu.

-A partir de mañana. Mira- señaló a la ventana.- Está nevando. A Carly le encanta. Pero – levantó la barbilla de Misty- a mi me encanta más estar contigo- y le dio un cálido beso.

.

.

No podía conciliar el sueño por más que trató, sólo daba vueltas en la cama por eso decidió levantarse, tal vez si dejaba que pasara un rato podría dormir tranquila. Caminó hasta una de las ventanas y miró el paisaje cada vez más blanco. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que ya no era la única en ese lugar.

-¿Problemas para dormir?- dijo Yusei. La muchacha se sobresaltó un poco.

-Algo así- contestó. Luego suspiró y miró de nuevo hacia afuera.- Será el primer año que pase las fiestas navideñas sin mis padres.

-Aki...-el joven salvador la abrazó. No soportaba verla triste y le molestaba demasiado saber que no podía eliminar su dolor, pues a fin de cuentas, él no era más que un muchacho y no podía revivir a los padres de la chica; sólo podía tratar de animarla un poco.. -Sé que debes sentirte muy mal, pero estoy seguro de que tus padres, donde quiera que estén, no desean verte así.- ella lo miró, sus ojos parecían húmedos. - Tienes razón, este será el primer año que no pases las fiestas con tus padres pero será el primero que pasarás con nosotros, nueva familia, si quieres decirlo de ese modo.

-Mi nueva familia...-meditó. Yusei estaba en lo cierto; sí, era doloroso saber que su ni padre ni su madre estaban con ella en esos momentos, pero ahora tenía a Martha, a los niños, a Crow, incluso Jack, que la apoyarían sin dudar, con quienes comenzaba a crear un vínculo muy fuerte. Además, contaba con Yusei también, aquel muchacho tan tranquilo que la consoló desde el primer momento y por quien empezaba a sentir un gran afecto. No estaba sola, como erróneamente creía, y eso la ponía de mucho mejor humor. -Gracias, no sabes cuanto me ayudan tus palabras.- hizo una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-De nada- y así permanecieron por un largo rato, observando el paisaje y los millones de copos de nieve que caían lentamente en una lluvia suave y hermosa.

.

.

-Carly- dijo Jack tranquilamente. Ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en unas rocas que improvisaron como sillas, pues el suelo, ahora cubierto de nieve, estaba demasiado frío.

-Dime- respondió sin despegar su cabeza del pecho del muchacho.

-¿Tu familia hace algo en navidad?

-Amm no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?- lo miró un poco confundida.

-Porque Matha hace una gran cena cada año y sería bueno que fueras, también tu familia puede venir, supongo que no habría problema- respondió.

-Me encantaría, aunque no se si mi familia quiera- mejor dicho no era conveniente- pero esta bien, iré.

-Perfecto, te veré ese día aquí al anochecer ¿esta bien?

-Aquí estaré- sonrió y se levantó. Ya era muy tarde y era momento de irse.- ¿Nos veremos mañana?- un leve gesto de preocupación se notaba en su rostro.

-Por que no- y la abrazó con más fuerza antes de separarse y cada uno tomar el camino a casa.


	7. Navidad

_**Un nuevo capítulo al fin no es muy largo lo siento, en realidad este, el anterior y el siguiente iba a ser sólo 1, por eso no son muy largos. Espero que sea de su agrado. Cualquier duda o sugerencia es bien recibida. Tal vez tenga problemas con la redacción o la ortografía pues no lo revisé tanto Espero poder actualizar pronto y (aprovechando el título) Feliz navidad y también fin del mundo, bueno año nuevo n.n**_

Capítulo 7. _Navidad_

Ahora sí estaba en problemas. ¿Cómo pudo aceptar la invitación de Jack? Si su padre se enteraba... podría causar muchos problemas, y no deseaba eso definitivamente. Tenía que pensar. Tal vez si le decía que no. ¡Por supuesto que no! Quería ir, absolutamente, no había salido en muchísimo tiempo, mejor dicho, desde que la llevaron allí. Lo único que conocía del mundo era su casa y el bosque. Era justo que conociera un poco más allá. Además estaría con Jack... y también con otros cuatro salvadores más.

-¡Oh Dioses! ¿qué debería hacer?- se cuestionó con una mano en su cabeza. - ¡Ah! No me importa, iré- decidió al fin- Sin que se enteren...

Los días avanzaron muy rápido, y también, para sorpresa de todos, el progreso de Carly en su entrenamiento. Ya era capaz de mantener un monstruo por más tiempo y controlarlo a su gusto. Estaba "casi lista" según su padre. Sin embargo ni a Kiryu ni a Misty les agradaba el repentino cambio de la chica. Habían notado que siempre salía al anochecer y eso no era nada común en la joven.

La noche de navidad había llegado, la felicidad reinaba en la ciudad, todos, por al menos un día, olvidaban sus diferencias y tanto Satelitales como habitantes de Ciudad Neo Domino, convivían pacíficamente. La joven portadora de la marca del colibrí se preparó para salir. Se puso un pantalón blanco, sus botas negras y un gran abrigo, también oscuro; ropa que Misty le había regalado pero que ella nunca había usado. Estaba dispuesta a salir cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa hermanita?- preguntó algo molesto mientras la joven bajaba las escaleras hacia la salida.

-Kiryu...-respondió apenada- Yo... eh... a tomar un poco de aire- "_rayos" _pensó.

-Últimamente has hecho costumbre eso ¿no es así?- Misty apareció de entre las sombras sorprendiéndola más.

-Eh... es bueno para la salud- trató de disimular su miedo pero fue en vano, era pésima para mentirle a ellos.

-Claro, y ti crees que soy idiota ¿no?- se burló el albino.- ¿Vas a decirnos qué es lo que haces todas las noches o prefieres que sea nuestro padre quien te lo pregunte?

-¡No!- se alteró. Debía pensar en algo y rápido, no podían descubrirla o habría serios problemas.- Esta bien- dijo con falsa resignación- Yo... he estado yendo al bosque a practicar un poco más, no quería que siguieran enojándose conmigo por ser la_ peoooor _ invocadora del mundo- no era mentira, sólo no estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

-No te creo- replicó la mujer- Has estado muy rara.

-Es en serio- caminaba discretamente hacia la puerta, si tenía suerte podría escapar de esos dos "detectives"- Me gustaría seguir contándoles pero se hace tarde para mi entrenamiento- giró la perilla- Así que... nos vemos.- y salió lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, corriendo a todo lo que daba hacia el bosque esperando estar segura allí. Llamó a la que se había convertido en su invocación favorita: la Dama de la Fortuna Darky para que borrara de la nieve las huellas que iba dejando y evitar que la siguieran.

-¡Carly!- le gritó su hermano tratando de impedir que se marchara, sin embargo cuando salió no pudo saber a donde se dirigía, había logrado escapar.

A pesar de no tener tan mala condición, el frío la había hecho detenerse a respirar un poco, su nariz le dolía pero logró conseguirlo, llegar sin ser descubierta. Se sentó. Jack aún no aparecía, y eso le dio un poco de tranquilidad para recuperarse y pensar. "_Casi me descubren, esto está peor, oh dioses por favor, les suplico que me ayuden". _Una sombría voz en su cabeza le contestó: _"__**Aprovecha esta oportunidad, acaba con ese salvador**_" -¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién está ahí?- no había nadie más, el sonido provenía de su mente "_**Acaba con todos**_" -¡No!-gritó desesperada- Yo no deseo lastimar a nadie-abrazó sus piernas y hundió su cabeza en ellas, "_**¡Tus deseos no importan!¡Esta batalla es tu destino como Portadora Oscura!**_".

Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, sin embargo, como caído del cielo, se acercó un apuesto muchacho rubio de ojos violetas.

-Jack- lo llamó aterrada y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Carly- dijo preocupado- ¿qué ocurre?

Aunque estaba asustada no podía decirle lo que pasaba pues probablemente no le creería, y aunque así fuese, no podía contarle, por eso trató de tranquilizarse y lo miró con una sonrisa forzada.- Nada, estoy bien. ¿Nos vamos?- Jack asintió, aunque no muy convencido, pero pensó que tal vez podría hablar con ella más tarde.

Al poco rato de caminar, Carly divisó una gran casa, adornada con luces y dibujos, todos alusivos a la época. Notó que, a pesar de no estar muy lejos del lugar donde Jack y ella se reunían no era fácil dar con él; a lo mejor no fue casualidad que se conocieran. Él le había contado que ni siquiera cayó en cuenta cuando encontró ese lugar. Simplemente se sentó y de pronto vio que ella también se encontraba allí. Quería pensar un poco más sobre el asunto sin embargo no le dio tiempo pues ya habían llegado. El muchacho la invitó a pasar, advirtiéndole primero que su familia era algo rara pero que no les hiciera mucho caso. La decoración del interior era sencilla pero en cuanto entraron un sentimiento extraño y acogedor invadió a la chica.

-Jack por fin has llegado ¿donde andabas? ¿sabes qué hora es?- la gran señora no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven hasta unos segundos después.- Pero que mal educado eres, no me presentaste a esta chica.

-Martha, no me dejaste hablar siquiera- replicó el rubio.- Su nombre es Carly y supuse que no había problema con invitarla.

-Mucho gusto- saludó la pelinegra con algo de pena en su tono.- Espero no ser una molestia.

-Claro que no. Pasa, siéntete como en casa.- la mujer los condujo al comedor. El ruido es esa sala era provocado por las risas y conversaciones de los presentes. Muchos niños alegaban alrededor del árbol de navidad, tratando de predecir qué les traerían los espíritus convocados. En la otra esquina varios jóvenes, como de la edad de ella platicaban alegremente. Todo era tan feliz allí dentro, que los problemas y angustias se esfumaron de la mente de la invitada y en su lugar sólo quedó el pensamiento de "disfrutar el momento".

-Carly- la llamó el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos.- Ven, siéntate- así lo hizo.- Espera aquí, traeré ponche.- Ella sólo asintió.

Se sentía como un bicho raro, notaba las miradas extrañadas de los demás, y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Unos segundos después un chico de cabello naranja y chamarra café se acercó y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

-Hola, mi nombre es Crow y tú ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mucho gusto, soy Carly.

-Entonces ¿tú eres la novia de Jack?-aquella pregunta incomodó bastante a la chica.

-Em...-dijo apenada y con voz baja- si... supongo- tenía que admitir que eran algo más que amigos.

-Crow deja de molestarla- un muchacho de cabello negro y rayos amarillos se acercó. A su lado caminaba una joven pelirroja.- O pensará que fue un error venir.

-No le hagas caso. Crow es muy inmaduro la mayoría del tiempo. Oh que maleducada soy, me llamo Aki, y él- señaló al muchacho de la derecha- es

-Yusei- interrumpió la invitada.

-Si, así es- sonrió aunque la desconcertó un poco.

-Perdón, lo sé porque Jack me ha hablado de ustedes- Carly empezaba a sentir más confianza.

-¡¿Qué el qué?! Seguro te contó que no nos soporta- dijo Crow. La chica negó con la cabezo lo que sorprendió el pelinaranja. - ¡¿Jack, el rey de los gruñones, el maestro de la frialdad, hablando bien de nosotros?!

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso cerebro de pájaro?- nadie había notado la presencia del rubio, por eso los asustó un poco a todos.- Toma Carly- le dio un vaso con ponche, el cual por cierto olía muy bien.

-No, es sólo que- iba a contestarle algo que irritara al ojivioleta pero fue interrumído.

-Basta de habladurías y ayuden Yusei a traer la cena- ordenó Martha mientras se ponía al lado de la pelinegra. Los muchachos obedecieron a pesar de ir discutiendo durante el trayecto.

-También les ayudaré, con permiso- anunció Aki y entró en la cocina.

-Creo que los acompañaré- sugirió la chica con la bebida en la mano.

-No te preocupes querida, con ellos bastará, además eres una invitada- la gran señora se sentó a la derecha de la chica.

-Esta... bien- dijo con resignación. Los jóvenes iban trayendo los diferentes platillos al centro del comedor, con rostros alegres y divertidos; los niños se acercaron muy emocionados y sonrientes, todo eso hacía pensar a Carly, creaba en ella un sentimiento de culpa y remordimiento, por un momento maldijo el instante en que aceptó ir. Martha notó su preocupación.

-Tranquila, no nos molesta tu presencia- intuyó que tal vez eso era lo que afectaba a la muchacha- De hecho te lo agradezco- la joven no entendía ¿por qué le agradecía? Ella no había hecho nada- No había visto a Jack tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo. Cuando sus padres aún vivían era muy alegre, pero después de aquél incidente todo cambió.

-El Gran Incendio ¿verdad?- preguntó la joven a lo que la mujer asintió.

-Así es; los padres de Crow y de Jack murieron ese día y no encontrábamos ninguna señal de los ellos, creímos incluso que también habían perecido. Crow apareció unos meses después y el padre de Yusei lo trajo hasta aquí mas no fue lo mismo con Jack. Tardamos ocho años en saber sobre él y poder traerlo; sin embargo él había cambiado, elniño alegre que recordaba, fue reemplazado por un chico triste y frío. Pero eso no tiene importancia ya, y mucho menos este día- trató de cambiar el tema- Lo verdaderamente importante es que gracias a ti mi muchacho volvió a ser el de antes.-sonrió y se levantó- Iré a revisar que no haya ningún problema- caminó hacía la cocina.

-Si- respondió Carly aunque después de saber aquello estaba más que decidida: _"No quiero que nadie sufra, ellos son buenas personas y no merecen pagar las consecuencias de otros, definitivamente no ayudaré a mi padre y si es necesario, me enfrentaré a él"_ pensó.

La cena fue bastante agradable, las risas reinaban en el lugar, las bromas aparecían cada minuto, la comida estaba deliciosa, el ambiente hacían recordar a Carly las cenas de Navidad en su casa, antes de que su padre no lo considerara una pérdida de tiempo, cuando guerras de cinco mil años no les afectaban. Comieron y bebieron hasta reventar, después los infantes jugaron pero el cansancio y el sueño los venció. Los más grandes continuaron platicando hasta dar pasada la media noche, hora en que la pelinegra invitada debía irse, si llegaba más tarde su hermano podría descubrirla y no sería algo bueno. La chica se despidió de todos y agradeció su amabilidad.

-Nos alegra que hayas venido, espero verte por aquí más seguido- Martha le guiñó un ojo- Eres bienvenida cuando quieras.- le dio un abrazo antes de que partiera.

Jack la acompaño hasta la mitad del camino, que era donde siempre se veían, pues Carly insistió en que hasta allí era suficiente y que ella podría regresar; aunque era más bien por seguridad que por otra cosa. Se despidieron cada uno caminó hacia su hogar.

La joven abrió la gran puerta con mucho cuidado y la cerró con aún más. Subió las escaleras mas algo la hizo parar en seco a la mitad.

-¿Te divertiste mucho con tus amigos salvadores, hermanita?- la voz de Kiryu no era nada amigable, eso era seguro. Carly sólo deseaba que aquello fuese una pesadilla.


	8. Telaraña

_**Hola a todos, un nuevo capítulo por fin jeje lamento la tardanza, a veces la inspiración se atasca o se va de vacaciones trataré de ser más constante (sí sé que también digo eso constantemente, pero se hace lo que se puede n.n). De nuevo gracias pos continuar leyendo y disfruta este capítulo.**_

Capítulo 8. _Telaraña_

La noche era tranquila y algo fría, Ruka trataba de dormir, se acurrucó entre las cobijas esperando que eso fuese suficiente y al fin pudiera conciliar el sueño mas fue en vano; por ello decidió levantarse y dar pequeño paseo, tal vez eso la ayudaría. Se levantó, cuidando de no despertar a nadie, tomó una de las frazadas para cubrirse; luego salió de la habitación. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo hasta que un extraño ruido la detuvo; se suponía que nadie estaba despierto. Sintió un poco de miedo, generalmente era su hermano el que revisaba cuando algo no andaba bien, el que buscaba las lámparas cuando se iba la luz, o el que en la noche se levantaba y las encendía cunado ella tenía miedo. Rua siempre la protegía pero ahora no estaba con ella y eso la paralizaba. El sonido se hizo más claro, alguien se acercaba, las pisadas, aunque débiles, le parecían truenos; su corazón era un carnaval y sus piernas no le respondían.

-¡Ruka!- se asustó el niño que apareció- ¿Qué haces levantada?

La pequeña sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, y al mismo tiempo se avergonzó de sí misma.-Rua me espantaste. No podía dormir así que decidí caminar un rato, ¿y tú,por qué estás despierto también?

-Bueno tampoco podía dormir, esto es muy emocionante- el chico sonrió.

-¿Emocionante?

-Sí bueno, todo lo que ha pasado, nuestros nuevos amigos, navidad, los regalos, que salvaremos al mundo...- extendió sus brazos al decir lo último.

-Rua...- al parecer eso no le excitaba tanto como a su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa, no sientes lo mismo?-

-Sí... quiero decir, me agrada tener nuevos amigos y todo eso pero- hizo una leve pausa- no estoy segura de si pueda ayudar a salvar el mundo como tú dices- la niña se encogió de hombros.

-Ruka no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo lograrás, además yo estaré contigo y sabes que siempre te protegeré- pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana, quien no parecía convencida.

-¿Y si en lugar de ayudarlos les estorbo? Todos son muy fuertes y tienen grandes habilidades, yo sólo soy una niña ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Tranquila, no pienses más en ello-la abrazó. Odiaba verla triste pues lo hacía sentirse un incompetente, incapaz de cuidarla mientras sus padres no estaban- Y sí tienes una gran habilidad- se separó y la miró con una sonrisa- Tú puedes ver a los espíritus y eso es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo hacer.

-Gracias Rua- también sonrió. Era cierto, no debía preocuparse tanto, de cualquier forma no lograría nada con lamentarse, en lugar de eso daría su mejor esfuerzo y si el Dragón Carmesí le había otorgado un poder para salvar al mundo entonces no lo desperdiciaría. -Creo que ya puedo dormir, tú deberías hacer lo mismo o no podrás levantarte temprano para abrir los regalos.

-¡Es cierto!-exclamó.- Tienes razón, me voy a dormir enseguida. Buenas noches.- se despidió y entró en una de las habitaciones.

-Descansa- susurró mientras ella se dirigía a la suya.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando un ser peludo color café, con grandes ojos brillantes, y una cola adornada con un moño rojo apareció frente a ella. Ruka se sorprendió un poco pero se alegró y abrazó al pequeño peluche.

-¡Kuribon!- le dijo; éste hizo un tierno sonido a modo de contestación que, sin embargo, no parecía muy contento sino mas bien temeroso- ¿Qué ocurre?- de pronto un extraño sentimiento de peligro recorrió todo su cuerpo.- También lo sientes verdad- miró a su acompañante y lo abrazó más fuerte- Algo malo se acerca- pronunció mientras corría hacia la habitación de los otros y la marca en su brazo derecho resplandecía.

.

.

Debía haber sabido o tan siquiera prevenido que eso pasaría. Sus habilidades como vidente no le habían advertido nada, en ningún momento y toda la felicidad que sentía unos minutos antes había sido reemplazada por culpa y miedo. Su hermano la miraba furioso y ella no sabía qué hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres? No sé de que me estás hablando. Estoy cansada, me voy a la cama.- Intentó cambiar el tema y escapar pero fue inútil, el muchacho peliblanco la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca impidiéndole avanzar.

-No finjas, sé donde estuviste.

-Te seguimos- apareció Misty asegurando las escaleras, así Carly no tenía salida, estaba acorralada.

-Eso no puede ser cierto- contestó incrédula.

-Pero así es- contestó el joven.

Esa noche, cuando creyeron que había escapado sin dejar huella Kiryu invocó un monstruo el cual inmediatamente detectó el rastro que iba dejando la Dama de la Fortuna de su hermana. Lo siguieron y dieron con el hogar de los salvadores. Observaron por unos minutos, viendo los alegres rostros de todos pero lo que más les molestó fue ver a Carly disfrutando de la misma manera o incluso más; los había traicionado y eso no podía quedarse así, debían avisarle a su padre. Regresaron y, a pesar de estar decididos a contarle a Rex Godwin, esperaron hasta que la chica llegó pues tenían la esperanza de que fuese sólo un mal entendido, que en realidad se había infiltrado con los enemigos para así derrotarlos, sin embargo no fue así.

-Si me dices la verdadera razón por la que fuiste, no le diré a papá.

-Yo...- balbuceó. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Mentir? Eso no funcionaría. Kiryu siempre sabía cuando ella mentía. ¿Decir la verdad? Eso nunca. Jamás la perdonarían.

-¡Contesta!- le ordenó casi gritando.

-¡Esta bien!- se rindió- Sí, todo este tiempo me he reunido con uno de ellos, fue hasta esta noche que los conocí a todos. Pero me ha ayudado a ver que no son malas personas. Su compañía me hizo sentir tan bien como cuando eramos pequeños ¿lo recuerdas?- el muchacho se desconcertó un poco; por supuesto que lo recordaba y más aún, lo extrañaba, pero no podía ser, ya no, por mucho que le doliera, además mantenía firme su odio hacía los Salvadores, y éste era más grande que cualquier otra cosa que sintiera.

-¡¿Y por eso quieres unirte a ellos?! - exclamó interrumpiéndola.

-¡No! Bueno yo...- dudó. La verdad era que sí deseaba ayudarlos pero no quería que su familia se molestara.

-¿Crees que te aceptarían si les enseñaras tu marca?

Aquél comentario la dejó sin palabras, tal vez su hermano tenía razón; probablemente la echarían sin pensarlo en cuanto les dijera quién era en realidad.- Aún así, ellos no merecen morir como papá dice, estoy segura de que debe existir alguna otra forma, donde nadie salga lastimado y todos ganemos.

-¿Por qué todo este alboroto?- Rex y Rudger Godwin se encontraban unos escalones arriba. Demak apareció detrás de ellos.

-Lo lamento Carly- la miró desilusionado.

-No... Kiryu por favor- suplicó en vano sosteniéndolo de un brazo con ambas manos.

-Padre- se dirigió al hombre de larga cabellera blanca- Estos últimos meses, Carly ha estado conviviendo con el enemigo.

-Habrá de tener una buena razón- sus ojos expresaban enojo a pesar de parecer calmado.

-Quiere dejarlos ir.

-¿Eso es cierto?- la cuestionó duramente. La chica sólo bajó la mirada. - Veo por tu actitud que así es. Estoy decepcionado pero hablaremos de eso después. Ahora tenemos algo importante que hacer. Kiryu, Misty- llamó la atención de éstos- Enhorabuena han localizado la posición actual del enemigo, me gustaría darles una pequeña visita.- bajó los escalones junto con los demás portadores.

-¡No, esperen! ¡No lo permitiré!- Carly intentó detenerlos. Se interpuso entre ellos y la puerta.

-Muévete- ordenó fríamente su padre.

-Lo lamento pero no los dejaré pasar. ¡Surge Dama de la Fortuna Watery!- al momento un hada de piel y vestimenta azul, cuyo bastón tenía una cuchilla de un extremo y agua del otro, apareció en posición de ataque.

Rex miró un segundo a Demak y éste comprendió al momento. Un primate nada amigable, de cabellera roja y una larga capa azul con adornos dorados, salió a la batalla. La chica ordenó a su invocación dar el primer golpe, un rayo acuoso iba directo al mono mas éste lo esquivó fácilmente. Instantáneamente lanzó un contraataque, le disparó una oscura masa de energía que las obligó a moverse, dejando libre la salida. En cuanto la invocadora se dio cuenta trató de impedirlo pero eso sólo la distrajo. Un segundo ataque la tomó por sorpresa y aunque su monstruo recibió el impacto, era tanta la fuerza de éste que la dejó inconsciente.

-Lo siento hermanita- fue lo último que pudo decir Kiryu antes de salir y cerrar la enorme puerta.

.

.

"_El día era perfecto para ir al parque a jugar y estrenar la pelota nueva que sus padres le habían regalado esa mañana. Era el día libre de su padre, su madre había terminado ya con los quehaceres del hogar y su cuarto estaba limpio, así que no podían negarse. Efectivamente, lo llevaron al enorme jardín que se extendía majestuoso a unos cuantos minutos de su casa. Caminaron un rato, luego el niño y su padre jugaron alegremente con el juguete nuevo del pequeño hasta que el mayor se cansó. _

_-¿Puedo ir a los juegos?- preguntó el chiquillo de rubia cabellera y ojos violetas, sin señas de agotamiento._

_-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado.- contestó la señora._

_-Gracias mamá- y corrió hasta una resbaladilla. Estaba a punto de subir por las escaleras de ésta cuando su atención recayó en una niña notablemente triste en uno de los columpios. Su madre siempre le había dicho que debía ser un caballero y ayudar a quien lo necesitara, por eso fue hasta donde la infanta para tratar de animarla._

_-Hola- saludó cuando estuvo frente a ella mas al no haber respuesta, continuó- Me llamo Jack ¿quieres jugar?- la niña sólo negó con la cabeza mientras algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Definitivamente eso no estaba funcionando, así que el pequeño intentó otra cosa y ocupó el columpio de al lado- Sabes, mamá siempre me dice: cuando estés triste -imitó la una voz adulta y femenina- cuéntaselo a alguien, eso te ayudará a pensar y sentirte mejor, y ¡Jack recoge tu habitación!- una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros y ambos se miraron. "Tiene unos bonitos ojos grises" pensó él. -Como sea, puedes contarme si quieres, yo sé guardar secretos, bueno eso dicen Crow y Yusei, pero es tu decisión. _

_-Fui con Luis y sus amigos, les pregunté si podía jugar con ellos pero sólo me quitaron mi muñeca y me empujaron porque no les agrado. Les pedí que me la devolvieran pero... pero- el llanto reapareció._

_-Dime quienes son- se levantó enojado. Ella señaló a un grupo de infantes mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas.- Muy bien vamos por tu muñeca.- la tomó de la mano y fueron hasta donde otros niños jugaban. -¿Quien de ustedes es un tal Luis?- uno de los chiquillos se adelantó y encaró al niño rubio._

_-Soy yo, ¿algún problema?_

_-Exijo que le devuelvas su muñeca a mi amiga- señaló a la niña a su derecha._

_-¿Te refieres a esta?- una muñequilla colgaba de su mano. Jack notó que no la sostenía muy bien y esa era la oportunidad perfecta; rápidamente tiró del juguete con poca fuerza pero fue suficiente para arrebatársela._

_-¡Corre!- ordenó a la niña y la jaló, emprendiendo la huída._

_-¡Atrápenlos!- ordenó Luis a sus demás compañeros. _

_Corrieron por casi todo el parque y no podían quitárselos de encima.- ¿Sabes trepar?- preguntó el ojivioleta a la infanta._

_-Si- su respiración era muy agitada- ¿por qué?- el chico le indicó con la mirada, un enorme árbol se alzaba sobre ellos. No lo pensaron más y comenzaron a subir. Se aseguraron a una rama, desde allí podían observar a sus perseguidores, cuando éstos pasaban por debajo del árbol sentían que se les iba el corazón y no hacían ningún ruido. Esperaron un rato y cuando vieron que ya no los buscaban decidieron bajar. _

_-Parece que ya no nos siguen- dijo el pequeño._

_-Si, eso creo- la niña sonrió y abrazó su muñeca._

_-Oh no, es tarde, mamá se enojará si ve que no estoy en los juegos- y comenzaron a correr de nuevo. Llegaron justo a tiempo, sus padres aparecieron unos segundos después indicándole que era hora de irse._

_-Gracias por recuperar mi muñeca Jack._

_-De nada, oye, no me dijiste tu nombre._

_-Oh cierto. Mi nombre es Carly._

_-Mucho gusto Carly- sonrió- Nos veremos pronto._

_-Si-dijo mientras veía como se marchaban- Nos veremos pronto..._

-¡Despierten!¡Despierten todos!- escuchó gritar a una niña. ¿Qué habrá sido ese sueño? Se preguntó mientras se levantaba a ver que ocurría. _"Carly" ¿_Sería acaso que no fuese un sueño sino un recuerdo en realidad? No tuvo tiempo de meditarlo, su marca brilló intensamente y lo distrajo de cualquier otro pensamiento. Salió de la habitación, en seguida se encontró a Yusei y Rua tratando de calmar a Ruka.

-Tranquila- dijo el joven Fudo.- También lo siento,- se dirigió a los demás salvadores, quienes ya se habían reunido allí- será mejor estar preparados.- los demás asintieron y salieron de la gran casa.

-¿Qué es lo que viene?- preguntó Martha algo asustada.

-Creo que son...- contestó el pelinegro mirando a sus amigos- No, definitivamente son ellos, los Portadores Oscuros- podían reconocer cuando se acercaban pues sólo dos veces antes habían tenido esa misma sensación.

El Dr. Fudo le ordenó a Mikage y Ushio que ayudaran a Martha y pusieran a los niños a salvo, los llevarían a su casa en la ciudad, mientras tanto, ellos se quedarían allí a enfrentar a sus enemigos. Y así comenzaron las movilizaciones; a pesar de ir lo más rápido que se podía no fue suficiente. Estaban por subir a los niños a uno de los autos cuando todo a su alrededor fue invadido por un aterrador escalofrío.

-Están aquí- fue lo único que pudo articular Yusei. Cinco presencias oscuras fueron rodeando el lugar al mismo tiempo que los salvadores salían a su encuentro. El doctor Fudo se adelantó hasta encarar al portador de pie frente a la puerta principal de la casa. El segundo dio un paso hacia adelante y sus acompañantes lo imitaron; al momento iban llamando a sus monstruos: el dragón culpable de la muerte de los padres de Aki, una araña semi humana y un segundo dragón negro, los mismos que enfrentaron en casa de los gemelos; y un primate con capa; éste nunca lo habían enfrentado y por lo mismo tendrían que ser más precavidos al no conocer sus habilidades.

Una vez que el investigador estuvo sólo a unos cuantos pasos del encapuchado pronunció en tono serio- Rex Godwin- El rostro del aludido apenas podía distinguirse en la oscuridad pero fue suficiente para que el doctor lo reconociera. Al no recibir respuesta alguna continuó- ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-No tengo por qué contestarle a un ser inferior- al terminar de pronunciar lo anterior hizo una señal a los otros quienes, sin perder un segundo, ordenaron a sus bestias atacar a quien tenían enfrente.

El malvado rey mono lanzó de su cetro un rayo de energía contra una indefensa Ruka, su hermano, al ver que ella estaba en grave peligro corrió desde uno de las autos a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Parecía que sería el fin de la pequeña salvadora si no es porque su Rua la alcanzó y la quitó del lugar unas centésimas de segundo antes de que el ataque acertara. -Ruka ¿estás bien?- dijo el niño mientras se incorporaba un poco.

-Si- contestó un poco aturdida- ¡Rua cuidado!- el primate les había lanzado un segundo ataque y esta vez no tenían a donde correr.

-¡Fuerza de acoplamiento de valentía para proteger la paz en el mundo!¡Mensajero del amor y de la justicia!¡Power Tool Dragon!-gritó y una especie de robot con forma de dragón amarillo apareció justo a tiempo para protegerlos del impacto.

.

.

Misty se sentía tan contenta, al fin podría obtener la justicia que tanto había anhelado. Su dragón vencería a cualquier patético ser que invocara Aki Izayoi, de eso estaba segura. La pelirroja había llamado a una mujer mitad planta, su piel era muy pálida y las hojas que la cubrían eran color verde y rosa mientras que afiladas espinas creaban una buena defensa.

-Es inútil, esa débil flor no le hará nada a mi dragón, sería mejor si te rindieras así tu sufrimiento duraría menos. -aquél comentario enfureció a la salvadora.

-Eso lo veremos, ¡Reina de las espinas, ataca!- su monstruo creó una serie de hojas las cuales formaron un remolino con dirección al dragón enemigo. Éste simplemente lanzó una bola ardiente que desintegró al instante la fronda; pero eso fue sólo una distracción, pues una enredadera llena de espinos escondida tras el primer ataque, logró dañar un poco su temible rostro haciéndolo enfurecer como nunca. Sus ojos irradiaban ira y sus fauces mostraban enormes y puntiagudos colmillos dispuestos a atravesar a quien sea que se pusiera en su camino, y en esos momentos sólo algo tenía su completa atención: la reina de espinas.

.

.

Tenían a los hermanos Godwin frente a ellos, y aunque sólo Rudger había invocado un monstruo, eso no significaba que le restaran importancia a Rex, pues por lo que sabían él era la mente detrás de todo. La enorme mujer-araña observaba a sus tres presas detenidamente. Su amo le ordenó acercarse poco a poco haciendo retroceder a Crow, Yusei y su padre. Ambos jóvenes se miraron un segundo, sus rostros denotaban una expresión de seguridad como nunca antes y también invocaron algo para encarar a su enemigo. Un ave humanoide con adornos color carmín en su armadura negra, se paró frente al arácnido en posición de ataque mientras un guerrero robotizado de color púrpura y ojos rojos grandes y redondos aparecía en su ayuda.

Las invocaciones de los salvadores arremetieron primero, sin embargo el arácnido subterráneo le hacía honor a su nombre pues no tardó en excavar y resguardarse bajo la tierra. Esperaron unos segundos hasta que de pronto la tierra se levantó bajos sus pies, el ave negra logró escapar de las fauces enemigas mas el guerrero no corrió con la misma suerte. El primero al notar que su compañero estaba en peligro se lanzó y asestó un golpe contra la araña quien chilló tan agudo que casi deja sordos a todos, dejó una de sus plumas atravesada en el cuerpo del insecto y a pesar de que el impacto no la dañó demasiado, fue suficiente para liberar a su presa. Ésta se dispuso a contraatacar pero un tremendo dolor en su espalda la hizo caer, la pluma había explotado y creyeron que la habían derrotado; sin embargo cuando la nube de humo se disipó su alegría también se fue.

.

.

El rey simio era muy poderoso y el dragón de Rua no resistiría mucho, los ataques contantes de primate lo dañaban en gran medida y cuándo al fin podía contraatacar, éste lo esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo. Ruka sabía que no podían pedir ayuda, los otros estaban en la misma situación, veía la preocupación el los ojos de su hermano, debía hacer algo para ayudarlo; era su turno de protegerlo.

-¡Sagrada luz protectora, brilla y concédenos la vida eterna! ¡Emerge, Ancient Fairy Dragon!-pronunció y un hermoso dragón azul celeste, con cabellos verde agua, alas color crema y brillantes ojos surgió de la nada, captando la atención de todos; en especial de los hermanos Godwin.

-Rudger- llamó Rex, señalándole al dragón hada antiguo.

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer- refunfuñó. Al instante el arácnido subterráneo desapareció y eso desconcertó a sus oponentes.

-¡Pero qué ra...!-Crow no pudo terminar su frase, una araña muchísimo más grande que la primera se alzaba sobre ellos.

-¡Aparece, Inmortal Terrestre Uru!- gritó orgulloso Rudger. -¡Ve por el!- ordenó a su dios de la tierra apuntando hacia el dragón de Ruka, el cual estaba ocupándose del rey simio; por ello no se dio cuenta del peligro que lo asechaba. Una gigantesca telaraña lo atrapó sin que éste pudiera evitarlo, sus rugidos alertaron a los otros salvadores quienes trataron de ir en su ayuda pero los portadores oscuros no permitirían que eso pasara, si alguno intentaba algo, rápidamente lo atacaban obligándolo a desistir en ayudar a sus compañeros. Definitivamente se encontraban en una situación difícil y si no lograban algo pronto, las cosas empeorarían.

.

.

_-Mucho gusto Carly- sonrió- Nos veremos pronto._

_-Si-dijo mientras veía como se marchaban- Nos veremos pronto..._

-Jack- murmuró la chica semi inconsciente.- Que extraño sueño- dijo mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia su recámara, se vio en el espejo y entonces se acordó de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche- ¡Es cierto, Jack está en peligro!- se cubrió con su capa y salió de la mansión lo más rápido que pudo. _"Espero que no sea muy tarde ya",_ era en lo único que podía pensar mientras atravesaba el bosque.

.

.

Si no se apresuraba todos podrían estar en graves problemas y hasta podrían perecer esa noche. No, eso no podía permitirlo; él, Jack Atlas nunca se perdonaría si los Portadores Oscuros llegaran a vencerlos y destruyeran el mundo, lo evitaría a toda costa por su familia, por sus amigos, por ella... Estaba decidido y llamó a un nuevo dragón, de color morado con alas y cresta naranjas; apareció y enfrentó al monstruo del enemigo el cual parecía invencible. Sin embargo después de unos minutos el agotamiento de ambos, dragones como invocadores, era notable. El siguiente ataque sería decisivo, el primero que lo hiciera saldría victorioso en ese encuentro, y para desgracia de aquél portador oscuro, el salvador ganó esa ventaja; su bestia lanzó una enorme y poderosa bola de fuego que traspasaría a su débil dragón y probablemente impactaría con él también.

Sería su fin, no tenía fuerza para invocar algo más poderoso, ni tiempo para reponerse; el ataque estaba sobre él; cerró los ojos esperando que no fuese tan doloroso; sin embargo escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desesperadamente y después un fuerte choque. Abrió un poco sus ojos pues una gran nube de polvo se alzaba sobre él y le impedía ver con claridad; aún así logró distinguir un hada amarilla desintegrándose frente a él, probablemente ella debió recibir el ataque. Buscó con la mirada a la dueña de aquel ser que le había salvado la vida y sólo encontró a su hermana, de pie a unos cuantos metros del lugar.

.

.

Su corazón latía tan rápido que casi lo sentía salir disparado de su pecho. La angustia que la invadía era inmensa, tanto que no le importaba si apenas podía respirar, en su mente sólo había espacio para un pensamiento: llegar a tiempo. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que todo hubiese sido sólo una pesadilla, que en realidad nada había pasado y que al llegar con Jack todo estuviera en orden. Pronto escuchó un ligero ruido que iba acrecentando a cada paso que daba, sin duda era una batalla y eso le asustó pues parecía provenir de casa de Martha. Escasos minutos después divisó el lugar; su sospecha se confirmó; sí habían ido a atacar a los salvadores.

Se acercó más y vio como una gigantesca araña había atrapado a un hermoso dragón, había llegado tarde, fue lo único que pensó. Unos metros a la izquierda, Misty luchaba contra Aki para que ésta no pudiera ayudar a sus compañeros; pero se le fue el alma del cuerpo al ver a Jack a punto de acabar con la vida de su hermano. El dragón morado había arremetido contra Kiryu, quien estaba casi totalmente indefenso, ella sabía que el dragón infernity no soportaría el ataque. -¡Kiryu!- gritó e invocó tan pronto como pudo a su hada de la fortuna de luz para interceptarlo. Hasta ese momento resultó bien pero el impacto fue lo bastante fuerte como para hacerla retroceder; intentó cubrirse y para ello buscó su capa mas no la encontró, probablemente había salido volando ya que no la ató bien desde un principio.

La nube de polvo desapareció, corrió hacía su hermano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Escuchó la voz de su tío, volteó y pudo ver a su padre caminar hacia el bosque, Rudger lo imitó; era el momento de irse. El Inmortal Terrestre desapareció entre las sombras y junto con él, el dragón hada antiguo. Misty fue hasta donde Kiryu- Debemos irnos- le dijo y ambos caminaron hasta perderse en la oscuridad. La chica de ojos grises estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo pero algo la detuvo.

-Carly...- la llamó el rubio.

La muchacha lo miró un segundo, su expresión era bastante triste. _"Perdóname _Jack". Se fue a toda prisa del lugar. El joven fue tras ella, no se iba a quedar allí parado esperando a que pasara algo, él quería saber por qué ella estaba allí y la razón por la que salvó a uno de los enemigos. Pensó que tal vez se había confundido o que simplemente era un error... _"¿Entonces por qué huyes?"_ podría preguntárselo en ese preciso momento pues la había alcanzado. La joven había tropezó, luego trató de levantarse pero él la detuvo sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?- la revisó con la mirada, no parecía herida, sólo un poco de nieve en su cabello y ropa.

Carly no deseaba contestar, mejor dicho, no sabía qué le iba a decir, simplemente miró al suelo. El chico al no recibir respuesta se impacientó un poco. La ayudó a ponerse de pie sin soltarla pues temía que si lo hacía ella podría tratar de escapar.

-Jack...- pronunció al fin- perdóname- sintió un nudo en la garganta. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

-Carly no te entiendo, ¿por qué tendría que perdonarte?- ahora estaba más confundido.

-Lamento tanto que por mi culpa tu familia haya estado en peligro, sabía que esto estaba mal y aún así continué- las lágrimas aparecieron. Él no comprendía. La chica lo miró a los ojos, esas bellas amatistas que tanto le gustaban. Juntó todo el valor que le quedaba y trató de continuar- Yo...-tenía miedo, no sabía que pasaría después- yo...- podría perderlo en sólo un segundo pero si no lo hacía temía que la situación empeorara mucho más, simplemente correría el riesgo.- soy una portadora oscura.

Un extraño viento gélido recorrió el lugar y un sepulcral silencio lo acompañó.

_**Por si hay alguna duda los monstruos que se invocaron o aparecieron en este capítulo son (en orden de aparición más o menos): Kuribon, Fortune Lady Water, Zeman the ape King, Power Tool Dragon, Underground Arachnid, Balcwing Armor Master, Junk Warrior (espero que hayan reconocido a éste jeje), Bad End Queen Dragon, Queen of Thorns,**__** Earthbound Inmortal Uru, Ancient Fairy Dragon, **_ Exploder Dragonwing, Infernity Doom Dragon, Fortune Lady Light, y creo que ya son todos n.n


End file.
